Capitol's Strike
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: The Dark Days lead to the end of the rebellion. The great districts now at The Capitol's mercy. So a plan was devised. The Hunger Games, a televised event where 24 children from the ages of 12-18 enter an arena and kill each other. Did we mention this was televised? The 1st Hunger Games, which will then start a whole world of pain for the tributes to come.
1. Tribute List

**Hello everyone, Paradigm here with the new Hunger Games story following the very first Hunger Games. For this, 24 original characters have indeed been created. They are as followed.**

District 1- Rust Idel/Opal Swener

District 2- Flint Trieo/Diamond Zrae

District 3- Ryder Cole/Ellen Dosse

District 4- Wake Pladto/Pearl Art

District 5- Marie Floss/Pablo Woed

District 6- Ford Messing/Angelina Xoe

District 7- Birch Lido/Rose Blersa

District 8- Cranston Ervack/Velvet Reque

District 9- Rye Henderson/Eve Gladius

District 10- Jake Quipp/Lilianna Yi

District 11- Culliver Vaniz/Violet Knie

District 12- Mako Narcis/Nydia Jones

**Those are our tributes. The first chapter will be up soon. Just a reminder, for this story, I have not decided a winner or even who will die yet. Please, if you will, pick which of the names are your favorites and soon, pronunciation captions will be included. At the end of each major day, the tributes left alive will be shown, while remembering the dead.**

**~Paradigm**


	2. Chapter 1: Thanks to You

**Hello everyone, Paradigm here with the first actual chapter of Capitol's Strike. However, for these games there is no reaping. The President thinks of the reaping after these games which I might create... but, anyway this will be a 24 OC centered story and my clear winner is not yet depicted. I enjoy the Hunger Games so much, and I hope you guys do to! Each chapter is one different P.O.V, at least but, there is a winner. For every tribute P.O.V it is first person but, for the President, and Head Gamemaker and Interviewer it is third person. I'm going with either Districts 1-4/8-12. I do not own the Hunger Games and I only own the OC's in this story so all the tributes, and the Head Gamemaker, Interviewer, and the President. Enjoy Chapter 1. **

* * *

**President Ammadeus Snow P.O.V**

* * *

Ammadeus Snow watched the 24 young boys and girls slide their way into the main training center. No one knew what was going on. Even Ammadeus didn't know the full details of the operation known as the Hunger Games.

Jerald Donnor sat nearby, sipping a glass of wine. Ammadeus knew that the "wine" was not wine. It was the blood of the rebels that he himself killed in the rebellion. As the Head Gamemaker for this operation, he had to have the best spoils of war.

"_Head Gamemaker,"_ Ammadeus thought. "_What an interesting title. Gamemaker... the one who controls our arena. My arena will make the name of Snow known throughout history." _He stopped his thoughts, for every "tribute" as Ammadeus called them had lined up.

Ammadeus cleared his throat and stared at Jerald. Jerald gave Ammadeus an annoyed look. "What?"

Ammadeus breathed heavily. "Our mincemeat is here. Excuse me, our entertainment."

Jerald smiled and opened his arms out to the 24 teenagers gathered. "Welcome tributes to The Capitol. You have been selected for a huge honor."

"Yeah right," shouted a muscular boy in the front. "I was walked in here at gunpoint. That is such an honor Mr. Donnor."

Ammadeus walked forward abruptly. "Jake Quipp," Jake turned towards the president. "Make another outburst like that and I'll have my Peacekeepers escort you personally out the door, at gunpoint with you drugged. Making enemies with Mr. Donnor is one of the worst things you can do in these games if you wish to stay alive."

The snickering died down and everyone stared at the president. One of the kids spoke, quietly due to shock. "Alive? Sir, what do you mean?"

Jerald clasped his hands together and some of the kids flinched. "Yes tributes, welcome to the Hunger Games. These games start now."

One kid raised their hand. "Do you mean hunger as in food?"

Ammadeus laughed. "No. It means death. There are 24 of you, am I correct? The 24 of you will be trained in the art of survival, and fight to the death in a televised arena."

Jake smiled and gave the people around him a look. "Glad I know how to fight. I'm going to kill all of you."

Jerald held up a finger. "Not so fast Mr. Quipp. This is where I come in. I am called the Head Gamemaker. I am the person who controls the arena and cause your doom or your rescue. I can summon a fire storm, a hurricane. I can drop random mutations on you such as bees that will track you down and kill you with a few poisonous stings. Or the wolves that run faster than trucks. So I might tip the scales."

Jake looked furious. "Yeah! I know exactly what you are talking about! One of those wolf mutts killed my father and I had to swoop in and save the f****** day."

"Mr. Quipp," Ammadeus shouted. "That language is not tolerated. Do I remind you that you might want to have some manners if you care to make allies in these games?"

Jerald waved his hand. "As I was saying, each of you come from districts, and each district is represented by a symbol or something along that matter. Your district also, however determines what skills you are not going to be practicing in this room. For District 1 and 2, it is sword fighting. District 3 will be how to make fires. District 4, it is trident and trap making. District 5 sorry to say is the edible plant test alongside fire creation. District 6 is useless so I may or may not find something for you yet. District 7, the skill you are unable to use is axe-throwing and weights. District 8, will be camouflage. District 9, edible plant test and archery. District 10, most of the hand to hand combat. District 11, sorry it is the edible plant test and the knife throwing station. District 12, you are the weakest of all of the tributes selected, as your district surrendered first. You may use any and everything in the training center."

It was silence till one girl raised her hand. Ammadeus spotted her out in a second. "Yes, Eve Gladius, I see your hand."

Eve, who was trying to formulate her question squeaked when the boy next to her poked her. "Oh, yes my question. Um, what do you mean by training Mr. Donnor."

Jerald held out his hand behind the tributes. "Look behind you. This is our training center. It has every skill for survival as well as areas to be able to dominate the arena around you. As I mentioned beforehand, some skills you are not allowed to do because you would have a distinct advantage over other tributes in that area and know much more about that certain topic. We have hand-to-hand combat or wrestling, sword practice, a ribald circle for a knife thrower, archery, spear throwing, an edible plant test to know which foods are eatable and not consumable. My favorite, the fire starting station and there are many more."

Ammadeus gave a hard look at all the tributes. "You will be here in the training center for five days. The first four days, starting tomorrow you will all be in here, practicing any skills you wish to understand and use in the arena. On the fifth day, one of you at a time will be in here, showing Jerald here your skill that you think will be the best for you in the arena. These are called private sessions and are a key point in the games. After all 24 of you come in and do your task, you are given a score from 1-12 by Jerald and the other Gamemaker's on his committee. A 1 is the worst score a tribute can receive and we thought you had no chance of survival. A 12 being that you are indeed a lethal target and we would gladly not go near you to fight."

Jake gauntly raised his hand. "Why do you say these scores are important?"

Ammadeus gave Jake a nice eye contact look before answering. "That my boy, is an excellent question. My beloved citizens of the Capitol cannot stand to watch bloodless deaths in my arena so they try to spruce you all up with certain gifts. These gift givers are called Sponsors and these scores help a sponsor believe you are worthy of such a gift. However, that is not the only time you may give your audience a thrill. After training scores are given out, the next day, at night is the Interviews. Our wonderful Haddison Moraltin will be interviewing you all on your life, and asking questions about the time you have spent here in the games. This will be one of the last chances to please the sponsors. Alas, that is not the end. The next morning, which is an exact week from today, you will be transported into the arena. You do not know what to expect. For 60 seconds you will be on these metal plates. There will be a gong sound after you are on these plates for the allotted 60 seconds. Move before time is up and I'll have Jerald blow you to bits. Now, once this gong rings, there is going to be a golden horn in the middle of where you all will fight for the beginning of these games. Does anyone know what the "Horn of Plenty" is?"

Eve shot her hand up. "I do! It's a cornucopia!"

"Excellent Eve," Ammadeus smiled. "At our cornucopia, you will all be distanced an equal amount of meters from this ovation. Once that gong sounds you are allowed to run towards the cornucopia. Inside, and spilled around the cornucopia, are weapons and items necessary to survival. We call this a bloodbath because you will be able to start murdering each other for my entertainment."

No one decided to make a comment. Jerald noticed the uneasiness. "You all have one hour to mingle among each other before you have to make your way to each respective floor," He turned to leave and then remembered one more thing. "Oh yes! You all have someone called district partners. These people are your most trusted allies. I suggest trying to become good friends with them."

Jerald turned to leave, and Ammadeus followed him. Both of them went behind a hidden panel in the wall, and looked back once to see all the tributes begin to talk. "I believe, Ammadeus, that this will be a mistake."

Ammadeus gave a quizzical look towards his head Gamemaker. "Sir? Jerald, this isn't even day one. You'll find something good about this. Trust me. We will need to watch it unfold. This will become a legacy."

* * *

**Ryder Cole: District 3 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"I think this is a total lie. It's bullshit." Mako Narcis of District 12 snarled at me.

I laughed. "I think it is for real. I'm genuinely disturbed."

"Sure you are." Jake slugged me in the arm.

I did not know what to believe. My mind was confused just at the idea of us killing people. I looked at Ellen Dosse, the girl who apparently was my district partner. Her white hair was tied down her face, showing off her salmon eyes. Some sort of contact malfunction. I ran a hand through my obsidian hair, my slate eyes staring at Jake Quipp from District 10 converse with Mako Narcis of District 12. They seemed to be lethal threats, both of them at the age of 18. I was a year younger, fresh out of high school. I had some decent skill with an axe.

I breathed, and made my way to the elevator. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Birch Lido: District 7 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"I don't trust him." Eve mused.

I gave her a slight smile. "Who don't you trust?"

"Jake Quipp and Mako Narcis. They seem to be the biggest threats. Jake looks like he can swing a sword and take your head off in seconds. Mako has some power."

"And I don't?" I objected.

Eve elbowed me. "God Birch, lighten up."

I held my hands up in innocence. "Hey, just because I'm fifteen does not mean that I can't kill both of them. I am from District 7, I have skill with axes."

Eve laughed. "And you can't even use that particular weapon here in the room to intimidate us."

"What about you? Do you actually know how to use a gladius? Because of your last name?" I question.

Eve frowns. "Sadly I don't. I can use a dagger, pretty well actually. I hope to at least get an eight."

"About that.. I'll be getting a better score than you. At least a ten."

Eve scowled. "You don't want me to hate you Birch. Trust me. I could kill you quickly. Watch yourself. I don't want such a pretty face like yours to end up with a knife in it like Mako and Jake at the end of these so called games."

* * *

**So, what do you all think? I find Eve, Birch, Ryder, Jake, and Mako in my top eight tributes of this story. Cranston, Flint, and Rye are probably my other favorites. I think one of them will be the winner. However, on the idea here with Ammadeus and his last name being Snow, is for me, I think the presidency is heredity, so Ammadeus will be passed by Cornelius, then in my other Hunger Games series, Lee. What do you think so far of this? Is it interesting for the way it is portrayed? Head Gamemaker however is not heredity because Jerald Donnor dies sometime in the 50's of the Hunger Games, then Seneca Crane, then Plutarch Heavensbee, then finally the son of Seneca, Wyatt Crane. Yeah... Anyway, also with this Hunger Games story, I have my Gamemaker's Plan series following a district twelve tribute named Jonathan and his struggle against the new president, Lee Snow. Please check out that series too! Please review! It will mean a whole bunch. Thank you all and love you all!**

**~Paradigm**


	3. Chapter 2: As Long as we Lie

**Hello everyone! Paradigm here with chapter two of Capitol's Strike: As Long as we Lie. More tribute P.O.V's and even more hilarity with tributes thinking this all a dream. Well, wake up kiddos, it's not. My favorite chapters will be from 3-8 where the 24 of them begin training. Start thinking of how good some tributes are. I cannot wait to type those so this chapter must be written, because who likes to jump stuff? Lol. Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

**Cranston Ervack: District 8 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"So, Cranston? What were you doing before you were given the message of coming here to the Capitol?" asked my district partner Velvet Reque, stuffing a fork piled with lettuce into her mouth.

I stirred my glass of iced tea and stared at the ice cubes. "I was tailoring a jacket I was going to wear to prom. I was about to ask my best friend to the dance. Then I received the letter and my parents started crying. I thought they were insane, why were they crying. All I was doing was going to the Capitol for a month. Or so I thought. Now I have good reason to believe my parents had a smart idea to cry."

"That's silly talk Cranston." Velvet chided, sipping her glass of water.

I sighed and cut my and piece of my steak. "Well, if I start seeing Jake Quipp stab dummies through the heart with a blade, I'm going to be believe otherwise."

Velvet scowled, a lock of auburn hair falling into her face. "Cranston, you honestly believe that President Ammadeus is going to have 23 children murdered on national television?"

I shrugged. "Hey, here in the Capitol, anything goes."

Velvet ate the rest of her food in silence and then went to excuse herself. I finished my meal and decided to check out the balcony of our room. Upon entering, Velvet and I were whisked into a fantasyland of linen sheets, food that I would find at President Ammadeus Snow's birthday parties. The food we had back during the rebellion was no comparison to what I just ate now. On the balcony, the wind blew, at a bitter 60 degrees Fahrenheit. I hugged my arms and kind of wished that I was back in my makeshift bed of towels in District 8.

My sea green eyes stared out at the Capitol horizon, the lights down below so bright, there must have been a second sun in the sky. I am thinking this is a fairytale, it had to be. However, fairytales do not wish foul death upon their inhabitants. A fight to the death, otherwise known as the Hunger Games is what Ammadeus called it. I wonder how he could just sit there and watch 23 of us murder each other in cold blood. I imagined Velvet grab a bow and shoot maybe Ryder Cole in the heart. I imagined myself with a knife, plunging it into Mako Narcis's neck. For some odd reason I was only picking them too. Hmm. Then I felt Velvet tap me on the shoulder.

She joined me, she had a shawl wrapped over her fleece coat for it was freezing out here. She smiled warmly at me. "You look handsome."

I smiled back. "Thanks Velvet, it's actually brand new, from the wardrobe given by the Capitol." She was referring to the black cashmere jacket adorning my sleek slate pants which then matched my crimson sneakers. I loved my outfit. The Capitol knew how to dress.

Velvet took a sip of the water in her hand. "It draws out the cuteness of your eyes."

I blushed. "Velvet, seriously. Stop it. I'm blushing."

Velvet leaned in towards me, and I matched her amber eyes. I could feel my face getting hotter. We both leaned in towards each other when the knock came from our door. "Are you f****** kidding me?!" Velvet screamed.

I blushed. "Excuse me Vel." I made my way to the door of our level and flung it open. Jerald Donnor was in front of us, with an envelope.

"Sorry if I was disrupting anything important Mr. Ervack but, I was requested to give this to each pair of tributes here. If you may take it, I can pass the next envelope to Rye and Eve of District 9."

I took the paper cautiously. "Is it safe?"

Jerald laughed. "Of course my boy. Take it. I'll be seeing you at nine tomorrow morning."

"You too Mr. Donnor." I said closing the door.

Velvet came around. "What is it?"

I opened it on the dining table, Velvet's head peeking around mine. "I believe it's a letter. From Ammadeus Snow!"

Velvet snatched it out of my hands. "Dear Cranston Ervack and Velvet Reque of District 8, I cordially invite you and the other 22 tributes in the building to come down to my area of the Capitol and have a party. This is so you may know your friends, and your enemies and decide on alliances with other tributes since you all have to kill each other. Signed, Ammadeus Snow."

I scowled. "Cheery."

Velvet crumpled the letter and tossed it in the trash can. "Should we go?"

I shrugged. "Worst thing that can happen, we are shot and killed for being disrespectful."

Velvet breathed, and played with her hair. "Oh boy... well, we know where the president's mansion is right?"

I shrugged again. "Sure. I guess. I bet there are directions for this."

Velvet held my hand. "One's misery-"

I smiled and finished. "Is one's pleasure."

* * *

**Lilianna Yi: District 10 Female P.O.V**

* * *

It seems Jake wanted to be the jackass of the night. When Cranston Ervack and Velvet Reque entered the building he sauntered up to them and almost spilled his punch down Velvet's dress. Then he cracked a joke at Cranston. "Hey, when did you decide to become a chauffer?"

Cranston smiled coldly. "Very funny. How long will it take for your jokes to be older than Jesus?"

Jake's smile vanished. "Take a joke. Sheesh, such a drama queen." He made his way through the rest of us.

I held Cranston's hand and squeezed it. I swiped my obsidian hair over my back. "Don't mind Jake. He thinks life is a party. Since he's eighteen, he thinks he owns the world. Mako Narcis is the same."

Velvet held out her hand. "I'm Velvet Reque. And you are?"

I grabbed Velvet's hand and shook it heartily. "Lilianna Yi, best friend to the jackass who just passed."

Cranston laughed. "Least he's honest."

I smiled. They weren't so bad.

* * *

**Birch Lido: District 7 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"Is there anyone else you don't trust Miss Gladius?" I smirked, taking a sip of the wine I picked up at the entrance.

Eve smiled with fakery and took a sip of the white wine she found after I got my glass. "Um, maybe Ryder Cole, or Diamond Zrae. I don't trust either of them."

"What about your district partner Rye?" I asked.

Eve laughed. "Him? He's hopeless. At dinner he was talking about the math homework he was given before he got the Capitol letter. I mean, boring topic to talk about. I tried talking about how smart I am with a dagger."

I frowned and made a mental note. "_You are? Interesting," _I mused. "What about me? Do you or do you not trust me?"

Eve took another sip of her drink and pondered. "I don't know. You pissed me off earlier this afternoon so I can't exactly say we are best of friends. In fact, I don't trust myself. I'm afraid of rash decisions."

I pulled Eve closer to me. "I believe that me and you are the only two out of the 24 dimwits gathered here who know that Ammadeus Snow is not lying about us killing each other."

Eve stared at me, her golden eyes matching her silvery hair, the color of grain in a storm. "Hmm, then that is 22 less people to have as allies."

Suddenly, the music started to get slow, and a harp player took the floor. I held out my hand, my mouth pressed into a smirk. "Care to dance milady?"

Eve giggled. "Honored to."

We both made our way to the dance floor. Jake Quipp whistled at us and Opal Swener called us lovebirds. We started our waltz, and she had some flair in her spins. I saw her do nearly twenty pirouettes and then she did a back flip. Well apparently, we were doing competitive dancing. I gave a quick look at everyone in the room.

"Anyone else care to have a dance? Do not let this be the awkward situation of the night people." I said.

Everyone found a partner till I felt the tap on my shoulder. I turned and smiled pleasantly at Rust Idel from District 1. Eve's face visibly darkened. "Rust."

Rust bowed. "Eve Gladius, I'm honored."

I frowned. WTF? "Um, may I help you Rust, or are you going to just stare at Eve's hair till I push you away?"

Rust shook his head. "My apologies. Yes, Birch, I'm sorry. May I have a dance with fair lady Eve here?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I'll find my district partner and ask her for a dance. Don't get carried away with her now. I would like a piece of her when I get back."

I let go of Eve's hand and then I made my way towards the crowd. While I was busy, Eve had given Rust a withering look. "Well, if it is a dance you want, it is a dance you'll get."

* * *

**Rust Idel: District 1 Male P.O.V**

* * *

I really did not want to actually dance with Eve Gladius. In fact I found her repulsive. She however, seemed to be the smartest tribute out of the rest of us, excluding me. I needed to warn her.

"I can sense you actually did not want a dance with me Rusty." Eve whispered into my neck.

I laughed. "No dear, I actually planned to warn you on something. I can sense that you find distrust in certain tributes. Jake Quipp, Mako Narcis, Ryder Cole, and Diamond Zrae to be exact?"

Eve bit her lip. "And I'm adding you on that list. What do you want to warn me on?"

I whispered into her ear. "In all due respect, most of the tributes are considering on targeting you at first once the Cornucopia warning gong rings. Then we'd go back to being friends. No one likes how smart you are and how you see through people. Mako and Jake, I overheard them talking about finding a way to drown you in the arena. My district partner Opal says she can't wait to slide a knife through your collarbone."

Eve gave a sideways glance at Opal, who was standing nearby chatting with Diamond Zrae. "I'd kill her before she even saw the glint of my hair."

I whispered one last thing to her before I detached myself from her. "As long as we lie Eve, we can dominate the world. Lying to each other would be the for the best wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

**And that was chapter two! So, it's late, like twelve till midnight here so I'll say before the clock strikes midnight, Happy Thanksgiving! So, based off these miniature P.O.V's who is your favorite tributes to hear about? Mine have to be Cranston Ervack, Eve Gladius, and Birch Lido. They seem to be real contenders. So yes, Mako Narcis and Jake Quipp are indeed the major threats between all 24 tributes and somehow, one way or another I'll find a way to get all of the tributes in before they die in certain chapters later on. I think I've planned 25-29 chapters for this story. I introduced three new P.O.V's in this chapter, two in the last. So five out of 24, nineteen left. Alright, I can do this. Lol. I like the way I am portraying Eve and how she's cold and calculated and also how her and Birch seem to have some friendship building. And what's with Eve and Rust? She calls him Rusty and seems to have cold feelings. All I can say is, stuff is going to freaking happen in the next few chapters. Next chapter starts off the training. I think you guys will enjoy it. Please, please review. I would love to have at least five by the time the story ends! Thanks again you guys, my fellow readers and Happy Thanksgiving. I love you all!**

**~Paradigm**


	4. Chapter 3: Threatning All Around

**Hello everyone! Paradigm here with chapter three of Capitol's Strike, May You Shoot Straight. This is all about the training. I usually never do this but, five chapters will be focused on pure training, then chapter nine will be the private sessions/scores. Eve Gladius is freaking popular ain't she? She's been featured now for three chapters, because she starts off with this chapter. Thanks to Sky Dragon for reviewing and telling me who is their favorite out of everyone. Won't spoil who wins, or who dies but, I want to so bad! Ugh! Anyway, you will see Ammadeus and Jerald some more in this chapter and I sort of feel attached with this story and trying to have these chapters long as can be. I mean the tributes here are taking it as a game because there was joking and talking among the tributes in chapter one and now, you have parties and tributes dancing with each other and games being played. I am sorry if you feel as if Jake from District 10 and Mako from District 12 are sort of overused but, both tributes play a BIG part of this story later on. Mako causes A LOT of deaths as well as Jake. Shhh. Won't tell you who though. Anyways, enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

**Eve Gladius: District 9 Female P.O.V**

* * *

"Eve, I can see that last night, Rust Idel was giving you trouble." Rye smirked at me, while he started the time on his pizza in the microwave from the party last night.

I took a bite of my eggs and decided to mumble my answer. "He wanted to dance, and warn me."

Rye put his hands on his hips. "Warn you? About what?"

I shrugged. "What else would I have to be warned about? The other tributes of course. Like the threats, Jake Quipp and Mako Narcis, both of them want to drown me and Rust's district partner Opal wants to kill me by stabbing me through the back."

Rye dropped his pizza, sauce splattering the countertop. "Eve... jeez. What the hell have you done?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I've done nothing! All I've done is talk to Birch Lido about who I trust and don't trust."

Rye nibbled his pizza, picking up the plate. "Well, once those particular tributes know you don't like them or vice versa, well they have reason to hate you."

I rolled my eyes. "This "Hunger Games" is total bullshit Rye and you know it."

Then there came the knock at our door, and I jumped from my countertop seat and flung the door open. In front of me was Cranston Ervack, dressed in a sleek gray training outfit that the rebels used. He had two suits in his left hand, that hand held out. "These are for you and Rye." Cranston said.

I grabbed them, the material soft and smooth, running through my fingers like silly putty. "What are these?"

Cranston smiled. "Training outfits. You have to be at the basement level at 9:30 sharp."

I smiled back. "That actually means 9:20."

Cranston laughed. "You catch on quick darling." Then he shut the door to go up to District 10's floor.

Rye came from around the kitchen counter and grabbed one of the uniforms. "Training outfits?"

I nodded, and made my way towards the bathroom. "Yeah. We have to be down in the basement by 9:15," Then I slipped through the bathroom and began changing. "_Well, now this is the chance to prove what I can do in combat. Once I get a dagger, it will be all over for these tributes. I feel bad for Birch. He's going to hate dancing with me with a knife in his back."_

* * *

**Pearl Art: District 4 Female P.O.V**

* * *

Whatever the cause, it didn't matter. Wake was still being annoying as ever, and I about had it. I couldn't exactly scream at him either because me and him alongside the other 22 tributes with us were listening to this woman on a platform speak. I think her name was Sharyen. I gave my attention back towards her.

"Listen all of you. In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is will depend on if you listen to what I'm particularly about to say. First, no fighting with any other tribute. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. Secondly, you might want to pick up some few fighting tips with the weapons behind me. Also, do not ignore the survival skills. Most of you will die from natural causes. 20% from dehydration. 10% from infection. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." Sharyen drilled. Then she dismissed us.

Only two people ran towards the weapons, Mako and Jake. Of course. They're both trained killers. Jake grabbed a sword immediately and hopped onto the fighting center, a large platform elevated in the middle of the room. The trainer was wearing the heaviest armor so you couldn't kill the man but, Jake was hitting the man furiously. Soon the trainer had to take a water break for Jake had knocked the wind out of the man.

Mako had picked up the spear range, sending each slender wooden shaft down the hall, hitting the dummy in the heart, every time. He had an endless spear pickup because he'd grab three spears and three more would take it's place. I looked at Wake nervously.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked, biting my lip.

Wake gave me a sly grin. "Let's make some friends. District 2 is over there. Why not join them?"

Flint Trieo and Diamond Zrae of District 2 were at the knife throwing station. Flint needed some practice but, you can tell that Diamond had some practice. She was hitting the target every time, although not every hit was lethal. Diamond looked behind his, her golden hair in a bun. She leaned in towards Flint.

"We have company." she hissed.

Flint turned around and smiled pleasantly. "Ah, Wake Pladto and Pearl Art. I'm pleased by your acquaintance."

Diamond scowled, yet she held out her hand. "Diamond Zrae, pleased to meet you."

I shook her hand. "I'm Pearl Art, and this is my district partner Wake Pladto."

Flint looked behind us. "I see that District 1 would care to join us."

I turned to see Opal Swener and Rust Idel make their way towards us. Opal Swener's face didn't seem to pleased, and her olive eyes were furious, maybe at Rust. I didn't trust her, she seemed as if she'd send a knife into my back the moment I would fall asleep. Rust Idel seemed to have that mischievous smile, his sandy hair was tousled dirty, as if he'd just sprung out of bed. This wasn't exactly my favorite district pair.

"Well, what do we have here?" Opal asked us, her British accent spraying over my face. I kindly wiped the spit off my nose. Wake looked appalled.

Flint gave a man-hug towards Rust. "We were just practicing our knife throwing. Care to join?"

Opal's face changed. "Gladly."

We parted and the pair from District 1 made their way to the knife table. Opal picked a carving knife, her hand running down the handle of the blade, and she murmured to herself. Rust picked up a small knife used to cut incisions in animals, and he grinned. He took his position and threw, the blade missing the target's arm by a quarter of an inch. I heard a very colorful word spew out of his mouth and it shocked Opal so bad, she nearly dropped the knife on her foot.

Opal changed her face again. "Whoops. Got carried away." Then she threw, the knife hitting the target square on the heart. The noise deafened the rest of the room and even Jake and Mako stopped their training.

"Damn." Flint whistled.

So, for the next couple hours all we did was stand at the knife throwing station and throw. I did a decent job, while Opal and Wake were monsters. Diamond was in the same rank as me while Flint and Rust needed some practice. They missed a good 3/4 of their shots. Only when Sharyen screamed lunch, then blew a whistle to say the same thing did I start to feel a glimpse of unity between our districts. Only when were we at the lunch table did I feel something.

"Listen you guys. We need to make an alliance." I suggested.

Flint frowned and rubbed his chin. "The six of us? Didn't you hear Sharyen earlier say that only one could live?"

Opal waved the sentence away with a hand. "They have to be bluffing. I bet an alliance could win the games. Same thing happened in the war."

Diamond slammed the table with the palm of her hand. "I love the idea!"

Rust laughed. "Would we have to call ourselves something?"

Wake paused. "The Careers?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Opal's eyes brightened. "I get it. We do have exemplary training in combat. Right? I mean, we could open the alliance to others right?"

Diamond smiled. "Jake Quipp and Mako Narcis are definite. We could rule the games with this alliance."

Flint took a bite of his ham sandwich. "It's settled. We are the Careers."

"Put em' together team!" Rust shouted.

We all put our hands together and chanted. "1,2,3,4,5; Go CAREERS!"

And yes, we did ignore all the stares.

* * *

**President Ammadeus Snow P.O.V**

* * *

Ammadeus watched the screen and looked at the tributes from 1, 2, and 4 chanting about something. Jerald paused the tape and gave Ammadeus a clear withering look. Jerald then began to rewind the tape. "Do you know what happened here?"

Ammadeus shrugged. "These six tributes have created an alliance. They have called themselves Career tributes. Lethal, highest of their kind."

"Like a species?" Jerald questioned.

Ammadeus nodded. "They are considering on including Jake Quipp from 10 and Mako Narcis from 12 in their band. I think they'll reject the offer."

Jerald laughed. "I had some doubts before but, now I fully one hundred percent certain, we'll have a victor."

Ammadeus stared at the screen. "It seems as if Jake Quipp was not lying about his personal military and fighting experience. The trainer in sword fighting told me he has bruises lined up and down his arms, chest, and back."

Jerald bit a nail and threw it in the trash can. "I'm not even worried about Jake Quipp or Mako Narcis sir."

"Who are you worried about?"

"The Career alliance. Their knife throwing skills were amazing. Opal Swener never missed a target. Diamond Zrae and Pearl Art had some control. Wake Pladto was a monster."

"The entire alliance won't have knives for weapons Jerald." Ammadeus chided.

"Well, I can assure you each of them will have at least a knife on them. I think Wake's main weapon is a sword, Flint and Rust's main is a spear while it is evident Pearl and Diamond use bows. Opal probably won't need a backup." Jerald concluded.

"Why are you only focusing on them?" Ammadeus questioned.

"No one else seemed to be an eye appealer besides the ones we've mentioned. Birch Lido is skilled with an axe I'll give you that and Eve Gladius can use knives to her advantage as well but, no one else comes even close."

Ammadeus frowned. "Keep an eye on them Jerald. I need to do something."

Jerald looked back at the president. "What are you planning to do?"

Ammadeus stared at Jerald. "Why, I'm going to revoke the bans on all the districts."

"Why sir?" Jerald asked horrified.

Ammadeus grinned. "Because, with each tribute doing their mastered skill, fear will take everyone by hold and never let go. I want these tributes feared because half of them don't even believe I want 23 of them dead. Now they'll really pay attention. And actually try to survive."

* * *

**So, this was chapter three, May You Shoot Straight. What's funny about this is, there was no archery in the chapter. Hahahaha. So, now the P.O.V's I've included are Ryder Cole, Birch Lido, Cranston Ervack, Lilianna Yi, Rust Idel, Eve Gladius, and Pearl Art. Whose P.O.V is your favorite and why? How was my Career creation? I think this is actually my most favorite story I've ever typed due to concerning reasons on whether the story can go in a good direction or take a sour turn. Cannot believe I'm three chapters in already. It takes me a long time to do something like this. I actually have planned this story from the get-go and yes, this story will have 25 chapters. This weekend, I have a lovely (insert sarcasm) science project to do, with the research plan, research paper, paperwork, science workbook pages, and a DBQ essay for history. That won't be hard at all! The next three P.O.V's of Chapter 4 are Angelina Xoe, Culliver Vaniz, and Rose Blersa. Chapter Four is Cannot See Straight and that will deal with the second alliance beginning to formulate because, the Careers won't be the only dominating force in these games. So anyway, please review and yet again thanks Sky Dragon for your three reviews. Love you all!**

**~Paradigm**


	5. Chapter 4: Simply Observing You

**Hello everyone! Paradigm here with Chapter 4 of Capitol's Strike with Cannot See Straight! Four new P.O.V's. District 6 Female, District 11 Male, and District 7 Female and District 9 Male. More Birch Lido and Eve Gladius love! Can't wait! I have soooo much to do I'm surprised I can even update. I loved last chapter and having the formation of the Career Alliance. Soon, I'm going to create these rules towards an alliance and why the Careers happen to be formed every games. This is the same day of training, afer lunch with four new P.O.V's listed above. Thanks again to Sky Dancing Dragon and Kat Lover for your reviews and, also just to let all my readers know, I am at 160 visitors. Oh hell yeah! Quickest time allotment of 150 in nearly five months. So thank you guys and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Angelina Xoe: District 6 Female P.O.V**

* * *

"I've seen you throw a ball better than that knife Ford!" I teased, yelling at my district partner, Ford Messing.

Ford missed his knife throw and cursed a great plenty. "Screw you Angelina. I don't yell at you when you are practicing archery. Such as right now."

I smiled and tightened the grip I had on my arrow. I breathed calmly and drew back the string. This wasn't as easy as you thought it was. The string almost didn't want to pull back and I was afraid I would break it or worse, punch the tribute behind me. I released the arrow and missed the head by a few centimeters or so.

"Crap." I hissed.

"Why don'y you ease on the pressure you are pulling on the string?" suggested a voice behind me.

I turned to the arrogant smirk of Pablo Woed from District 5. "You sure about that?" I asked.

Pablo laughed. 'Here, let me have the bow."

I almost didn't give it to him, just in case he did decide to skewer my liver with an arrow. "Yeah, have it. Show me how you do it."

"Don't need the attitude Angelina. I could help save your life." Pablo commented.

I huffed, a tuff of rosemary hair flying behind my ears. I watched as Pablo drew back the arrow, his breath shallow. The string was wrapped loosely around his middle finger, his other hand holding the shaft of the bow as gently as he could, yet he had a firm grip on the metal. The trainer watched him in awe, maybe this kid could show him up. Ford looked on at Pablo in anger, as if somehow he was stopping himself from practicing with Pablo dragging all the attention to him.

Pablo released the arrow and I heard it wizz through the air, the sound as the arrow hit the heart mark with a flourish. Pablo lowered the bow and turned to me and bowed.

Jake turned to Mako and whispered in his ear. "Showoff."

Pablo's head snapped up, as he heard Jake's comment. "Hey, why don't you try and fire thid bow and hit the arrow pin the same spot."

Jake reddened, obviously not meaning for his comment to be heard, although Jake doesn't really have quiet voice. I could hear him last night, cheering and hooting even though me and Ford were four floors down from him. Something about Capitol sports.

Jake grabbed the bow from Pablo's hands. "Fine. Just to prove you wrong."

He stood at the spot and fired so fast I almost couldn't see the arrow. It hit the hand, one of the arrows hit the leg, then the final one hit square in the chest. Great shooting but, might not be the exact area he wanted to hit. If that was a tribute, they would probably be dead. Chest hit, usually means death.

Pablo clapped to Jake's enragement. "Great shooting. Just no technique."

"Technique," Jake hissed, getting in Pablo's face. "I don't need technique to kill you. Why don't I do it now?"

Two girls came running up behind me, Lilianna Yi from District 10 and Marie Floss from District 5, to help calm their district partners. I had to help, and Ford had to as well. These two tributes wanted to rip each other's throat's apart. Jeez. That escalated quickly.

* * *

**Culliver Vaniz: District 11 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"Do you even know how to use a sword?" Violet, my district partner asks me, her head tilting towards the trainer in hand-to-hand combat.

I shrugged. "No, I don't want to try. I think a spear will be better." I say looking at Mako Narcis send another spear into the heart of another dummy down the range.

I tightend the knot on my noose and slipped my hand through it, to see if I could get out of it. I did so easily. I cursed. This was not going well. Somehting needed to work out with this knot.

Nudging Violet, I show her my noose. "Care to help me?"

Violet smiled. "Of couse I do," I saw her tie the knot in such a way, I stuck my hand through and I couldn't move my hand.

"How did you do that?" I asked in disbelief."

"Easy, just make two seperate knots, and then find some object to fit it. Your hand for example, would work since I made the knot just for you. Then I tied the knot around your wrist to have the noose become to small for the arm to get through." Violet replied.

"Amazing..."

Violet stood. "I'm bored with knot making. We've done this for nearly two hours so far. Ask Mako if you could throw a spear."

I bit my lip and turned, Mako still destroying the dummies. I wouldn't want to deal with anything like that. "Are you sure?"

Violet nudged me in the arm. "What's the harm in it? He's bound to finish sooner then later, for he's stuck to that station since we've started training this morning at nine. He's done it for hours. Now is probably a good time."

I calmly stood and started my slow walk towards Mako. I heard sounds of anger emit from him, the spears being picked up as quick as they were replaced. The echoing sounds of the spears hitting the dummies rang in my ears and I imagined the target being me. I shivered.

"Uh, Mako, may I use throw a spear?" I asked nervously.

Mako was about to throw, then he paused. He turned, and I saw fury in his cerulean eyes. His sheet colored hair started to slide down towards his nose. "Why? Can't you see I'm busy? You'll probably miss the target by a long shot." He handed me the spear.

I grabbed it in anger. "You can't say that. I might do an amazing job." I then threw. Well, I missed. Badly.

Mako guffawed and snatched up another spear, sending another one back into the heart of the dummy like he was doing before. "What did I tell you? You missed. Like I said you would."

I felt embarrased. I just made a fool of myself. "Well c- ca- can you show how me how to throw a spear correctly?"

Mako nearly made a snort. "Yeah right. Get lost loser. Never come back to this station asking for my help."

Suddenly, I felt the room start to spin and then I nearly tripped over nothing. I seized Mako's training outfit. "I don't feel good."

Mako's look on his face was priceless. "Dude, are you alright?"

My answer was simple. "No." Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Rose Blersa: District 7 Female P.O.V**

* * *

"Well Birch, I believe Ammadeus lifted the ban on District 7 being able to use axes." I said, watching Birch throw the knife down the hall, hitting the leg.

"Really?" Birch asked.

I nodded. "It's what I heard. Rumors possibly. Can't exactly trust rumors."

Birch smiled. "I like that actually. Now I can show how lethal I actually am."

Birch seemed to have some inside joke with someone, with every comment he made it seemed it was actually pointed at someone else. I've seen him talking with Eve Gladius from District 9 a couple of times. They were talking about something. I wonder... Never mind. It's not my problem. Birch wouldn't try to kill me, because I'm his district partner and we are supposed to stay together and not kill each other. How would we even live with ourselves?

Birch made his way over to the axe throwing station and picked up the first one he saw. I knew it had a good eight inch blade attatched to a foot long wooden grip. Jake and Mako both looked up at the same time wen he picked up the axe. Jake smiled. "Pay attention everyone, District 7 is going to show us their amazing axe skills."

I smiled back at Jake. "Yeah, you should be watching very carefully."

Eve even stopped talking to Cranston Ervack from District 8 to pay attention to Birch's throwing. Birch threw me a sly grin. "Care to join me in practice?"

I grinned. "Never a better time to ask. Sure!"

I picked the axe on my far right, a black wooden grip stained with a five inch blade. This axe was much easier to use due to it being thinner than Birch's. I could actually fight with it instead of having long distance killing. Well, if I was going to have to do long distance killing that is. Birch and I shared a terse glance and I raised my hand to positon the axe like a frisbee. I then chucked the blade as far as I could and the axe spun like a top, cleaving the dummy in half.

I got a few cheers and then I held a hand up so we could have utter silence. Birch breathed heavily but, I knew he would do an excellent job. We both train with axes every day because we were going to get a job as lumberjacks. Well before we were called here that is. Birch raised his arm back and then threw back with all of his might.

The axe hit the dummy with such force, even Head Gamemaker Jerald Donnor stood up and stared in awe as the dummy went flying back into the wall, the axe in the middle of the dummy's chest.

Eve screamed and tackled Birch in a hug, the rest of us in stunned silence. I saw Opal and Rust from District 1 motion to the tributes from District 2 and 4 to follow them. I watched as the six of them ran all the way to the opposite side of the training facility and whisper among themselves.

Jake clamped a hand down on my shoulder. "Amazing throwing abilities you two have. Care to me in an archery lesson? I need to brush up in my skills."

I smiled. 'Sure Jake. Anything for you."

* * *

**Rye Henderson: District 9 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"You cannot lie Eve, Birch and Rose both had excellent throwing abilites with those axes. We have to them with us." I said.

Cranston nodded. "I agree. I find you two to be excellent allies. We need each other and maybe we all won't have to die."

Eve stayed silent, she was staring at Rust Idel down the facility. She then looked at me. "I think Districts 1, 2 and, 4 have created an alliance and are calling themselves the Careers."

I looked at Jake Quipp, he was showing Rose how to use a bow, she was picking up quickly. "Hey guys, hold on a second. I have something I think we should do."

Eve cocked her head. "Like what?"

I didn't answer, instead I ran towards Jake. "Rye!" Cranston called.

I made my way to Jake, out of breath. Jake looked at me in wonder. "Dude, may I help you? I'm in the middle of teaching Rose how to shoot."

"_Well aren't you an all around guy," _I thought. I took a breather and then stood. "I have a proposal for you."

* * *

**And voila, chapter four is finished. Hmm, Jake is not getting on a good foot with some of the tributes while it seems comrades are being formed, and people are starting to look out for one another. Culliver has some mysterious problem, we all can figure that out. You'll find out soon enough though what it is exactly. Hmm, what is Rye's proposal towards Jake? How do you think Birch and Rose are compared to the Careers and Jake and Mako? Do they stack up with one another? Also, you may ask me questions about this story in any review you create and I'll answer them with an Author's Note at the beginning of each chapter. Love you all and PLEASE review. Thanks a million.**

**~Paradigm**


	6. Chapter 5: The Alliance Rule

**Hello everyone, Paradigm here! So, I had the best month of December ever! My Annie production started Tuesday, December 3rd and went through the 6th! Four performances! Each time, my character got a standing ovation every time I bowed. My role was Mr. Warbucks, the man who adopts Annie. Main male lead with 88 lines. As a result, no writing could have been even completed, so I apologize. I had my family film my parts and I just might add the links to the regular part of my profile! I am sorry for the wait on this story, but the new chapter is ready to go. I all hope my last chapter has left you in some minor suspense. ;) Please enjoy Chapter 5- The Alliance Rule.**

* * *

**Jake Quipp: District 10 Male P.O.V**

* * *

I scowled, Rye was obviously not understanding that I was busy. "Rye! I am trying to teach Rose here how to shoot a bow. Would you kindly get away from me?" I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Dude, listen to me for a second. Just listen to my proposal." Rye begs.

I give Rose a small glance, as if to ask if I should listen. Rose shrugs. "It'll only take a minute, let me go find Birch. He'll want to know this proposal."

She wanders off and I give all my attention back to Rye, who is nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Well, spit it out Henderson. I do not like when my time is wasted."

"Would you like to haveanalliance?" Rye blurts.

I raise my eyebrow. "What were you trying to say? All I got was, would you like to heavenly angel. What the f*** does that mean?"

Eve Gladius, who was listening on this whole spectacle, jabbed Rye in the back. She rolled an eye at me. "He was trying to tell you if you'd like to be in an alliance. Me, you, Rye, Cranston and whoever else is deemed 'worthy' for us."

I took a moment to consider this. "Why would Rye ever think of such a convoluted plan like that?"

"Hey," Rye glared, "I heard that."

I gave Rye the hand, I was not paying attention. Eve giggled, noticed me raising an eyebrow at her and regained her composure. "Well, from my brief knowledge and time observing, Districts 1, 2, and 4 have created an alliance. They call themselves the Careers."

I snorted. "The Careers eh," I chuckle, "How boastful does that sound?"

"Very boastful." Rye comments, crossing his arms.

I turn to the boy from nine, trying to decide whether I should kill him now or wait till the arena. "I'll bite on this plan of yours Rye. It better work, or you'll be the first one dead when that gong rings." I say.

I strode off, placing the bow back on the scaffolding. Rose, tugging Birch's arm; lugs herself up to Eve and Rye. She frowns. "So, what did you ask Jake?" she asks.

Eve stared ahead, not giving Rose eye contact. "We asked Jake if he'd like to join our alliance."

Birch's eyes lit up. "An alliance you say?"

Rye nodded, staring up at the boy from seven. "Yeah. Eve and I, and that boy from eight; Cranston. One of the only reasons we've decided to do this type of band is because Districts 1, 2, and 4 have formulated an alliance themselves, their name being the Careers."

Rose and Birch shared a terse glance. "You know what? Count me and Rose in. This shall be enjoyable." Birch grins.

Eve flashes Birch a smile. "Well planned Birch. I think you'll fit in with no problem."

* * *

**President Ammadeus Snow P.O.V**

* * *

Ammadeus did not like when things did not go in his favor. In particular, when bands of tributes joined forces and totally obviated the idea of only one lone survivor at the end of their Hunger Games. In one day, he saw two alliances form, in the blink of an eye. Six tributes in the Careers, and now six tributes in this other alliance created by Rye and his cohorts. Ammadeus slammed his fist on the table, startling Jerald next to him. He hit the table so hard, and with such vented anger; his coffee mug tilted over and spilled murky, steaming mocha onto the velvet cloth adorning the table. Even though the cloth was burning, and catching smoke; Ammadeus did not care.

These twelve tributes would ruin his games.

Ruin them. As in, plot to overthrow the government, or spoil the surprise party. If this was the first year, what could the other years bring? If there was a new year that is.

Jerald watched Ammadeus, bemused by what his reactions were. "Sir, I know you are thinking about something. The alliances I presume?"

Ammadeus stayed silent for a moment, and then stared at his Head Gamemaker. "You must read me like a book. Yes, Jerald; I am indeed thinking of this new outcome of events and I do not like it. It makes me look like a joke, it makes the Capitol think like a joke. I thought, that lifting the ban on what skills to do and not do here in the training center would scare the tributes so much, that no alliances or team would be formed. It has bit me in the ass."

Jerald could not help, but rebuttal. "Ammadeus, did you honestly believe that lifting the bans on the districts would repel the tributes from not formulating cohesive numbers? Sir, I'm sorry, but that just makes the tributes want the tributes that can kick anyone or anything's butt. If the person they want is great as archery, they're probably going to pick them for reasons specified. Having an excellent archer would mean that enemies could be picked off from afar. It made the entire world open to opportunity."

That was the first time, since Ammadeus had been picked as Panem's president, had Jerald ever addressed him by his first name. "Then I'll just reestablish the restraints on certain districts."

"Which won't be fair," Jerald cut in, "Some of the tributes in there have never used a weapon. Not once sir. If that tribute is restricted from using a weapon and not practicing and something; they'll lose the spirit of hope, to even survive. Hope is needed in this game Ammadeus, it's needed so the game can continue on living. For it to become an annual thing, each district, each of those individual 24 tributes; needs some hope."

"Well how do you suppose we do that?"

Jerald grabbed the clipboard near him on the table, and clicked the tip of his ballpoint pen in his alcove sleeve of his jacket. He wrote something on the clipboard paper and then showed Ammadeus. "Here is how we sustain hope. It doesn't have to be a lot either. This way, we'll have so much bloodshed, this will be a winning thing for Panem. It will be done for generations Mr. President."

Ammadeus grinned to himself. "That is genius Jerald, that is absolute genius. Are you sure that it is foolproof, and does not have a flaw? That it actually will never be achieved?"

Jerald grinned. "Ammadeus, you especially would know this. An alliance may have it's strong leaders and all, but you know there is one hidden enemy that gets to everyone. Paranoia. Paranoia will creep it's way into every alliance and destroy them from the feet up. No alliance will ever truly win, by the time there is maybe sixteen people left, they will rip each other apart. It is human nature after all."

Ammadeus stood, jauntily. "Well, what are you waiting for Mr. Donnor? Let's announce our news. Our tributes will flip head over heels for it."

* * *

**Mako Narcis: District 12 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"Would you care to join?" Jake asks me, his sandy haired head titled in an awkward position.

I shrug, resting my shoulder on the hilt of the sword I was currently sparring with. "I don't know. You said you and that girl from nine are in it? Eve Gladius?"

Jake nods. "Yeah, as well as her district partner and that boy from eight."

I was all for it if the alliance only included Eve and Jake, for they were the ones I had to watch out for. "Now that you mention the latter, I'm not so-" I start to say.

"Oh, and I forgot that Rose Blersa, and Birch Lido from District 7 have decided to partner with us as well." Jake interrupts, remembering the latest bit of news.

I was about to speak when I let Jake's words flow and ebb through my ears. Rose and Birch from seven were definitely not to be ignored. I managed to see their wicked skills with an axe earlier today and even Jerald, our supposed Gamemaker (whatever that means) looked up. They impressed me, and I almost wanted to create a trio with them, and leave everyone in the dust. Probably would of been scorned by the other for that though. I eagerly shook Jake's hand.

"Sure. Tell Rye I'll do it." I grin.

"You will?" Rye explodes, leaping out from the column behind Jake.

"Were you there the entire time?" Jake questions, giving a contemptuous look at the boy.

Rye nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I was!"

I couldn't help, but laugh and roll my eyes at Rye's playful innocence. He was only thirteen, so he did have some kid spirit left in him. Me, being eighteen; I have to try to act as serious and in control as possible before my life ends. Rye was almost a reckless kid, till I saw the skills he had with a knife. Dangerous, Rye was. He managed to uppercut the dummy, and shear off six inches of plastic when he did a combo of dodging a trainer and skillfully attacking the dummy behind him.

I wanted to say that his innocence was a card, but Rye made it seem so... genuine. Cranston, the boy from eight; joined us.

"Hey Mako, I see you've taken the grand step into the alliance with us. Welcome to the... actually we haven't come up with a name." Cranston trails off.

Eve comes from behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. "We're working on it."

Cranston removes Eve's hand from his shoulder and stares at me. "I was wanting to ask you, that earlier today; I saw that Culliver Vaniz kid from eleven. I saw that he collapsed. What was that about?"

Jake nodded. "I saw that too. Was he sick?"

I shook my head no, and yes at the same time; if that was possible. Maybe diagonally? "He actually fainted, with the loss of oxygen. He was stressed, with all the exercise, and he also did have a cold. He just dropped. His partner, Violet decided to leave with him and he's been up there seen he's collapsed."

Eve was going to comment when the door on the upper level of the training room swung open. In one unanimous turn, never to be done again; all 24 tributes turned towards the door to see the Head Gamemaker, Jerald and our "benevolent" president; Ammadeus walk out. Ammadeus was holding a clipboard in his hands, and seemed very excited. I was bemused, seeing the president like this.

"Greetings tributes. I hope you've been enjoying yourselves. Have you been enjoying the time here so far?" Ammadeus greets.

He is responded back with silence.

Jerald cleared his throat. "President Ammadeus and I have come up with something and we've decided to add something to the rules we gave you when we first started this yesterday. Mr. President, if you will."

Ammadeus Snow stared at the clipboard and began reading, his voice ever so monotone. "As of today, January 1st of 3045, the Hunger Games rules and regulations have been revised with the new rule called the Alliance Rule. This code states, that if you are in alliance, and you kill EVERY single other tribute that's not in your own party, you win. This, in general terms states; there can be more than one lone survivor standing. Less of you might not have to die."

* * *

**So, was that a good chapter you guys? I have actually been preparing the next six chapters of the story over my vacation from this fic, and I hope you all were satisfied. I think I'll only be focusing the story on the main alliance with brief interruptions from other tributes, but I don't think I'll have everyone included. So, there eight main tributes and they are Eve, Birch, Cranston, Rye, Jake, Mako and two others, but I won't spoil yet. You'll have to wait later on. One is actually given next chapter. And, in my OP; the part with Jerald and Ammadeus talking; this is my favorite part of the entire story so far for me. I find it to be the best 550 words I've ever written. I hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you guys later, with Chapter 6: Who's a Threat. Love you all.**

**~Paradigm**


	7. Chapter 6: Who's A Threat

**Hello everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter of Capitol's Strike, and what's odd is that I updated yesterday; last night or night before last and it's rare that I do it for more than one story in rapid succession. I hope you all liked last chapter and actually; last night I managed to create the Cornucopia chapter which is actually going to be chapter thirteen so seven more to go till you reach the 3,500 word chapter of a cornucopia I am really proud of. At the end of the chapter, and then moving on I have the tribute list, with their names so they can be pronounced. I actually liked the idea from two authors that write stories similar to mine. Penelope Windy Bing, and TallTalesInk, are exemplary writers in the Hunger Games franchise. After my pronunciation key, I have the list of the tributes that are dead, well the ones that died in the chapter and a little send-off message; saying why I liked them so much and whatnot. I am actually considering a SYOT and it will be of the second hunger games, and the title is Death Under the Sky. On the cornucopia chapter, I let SkyDancing Dragon; who has actually reviewed this story, beta-read it. If you'd like to ask any questions, just PM SkyDancing Dragon on details about it. Alright, so last where we left off; I let President Ammadeus drop the bomb on a rule (which is mentioned in my other Hunger Games saga) about how if you have an alliance (Ex. Careers), and you kill everyone that isn't apart of your alliance, you win. So, this chapter is namely finger pointing and the like, but you'll have a kick out if... hopefully. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, #6: Who's A Threat. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Opal Swener: District 1 Female P.O.V**

* * *

I let the news sink in, from what President Ammadeus just said a moment earlier. "_More than one winner," _I thought excitedly, "_That's unbelievable. I wonder what made them come to that conclusion? Good riddance though, least I don't have to kill anyone from my own team like I thought I'd have to. Phew."_

Ammadeus, up on the platform was smiling. Our faces must have been very enjoyable to him; the shock and surprise spreading across our faces. He clasped his hands together. "That will be the only bit of news for now. Please, go back to what you were doing before."

Then, with the swoop of his feet, he and Mr. Donnor; our Head Gamemaker went back through the hidden panel between the balcony wall. Flint turned towards me, his face in registered disbelief.

"Am I the only one here who heard what he said?" he asks, his voice seeming to be stunned.

Diamond shook her head in disagreement. "No, you are not the only one who heard him. That's like an omen. I mean, thank you person up in the sky!" Diamond screamed at the ceiling.

Rust scowled, while the rest of us noticed the stares given towards Diamond. Wake leaned in towards her.

"Uh, Zrae; I think you might want to stop screaming at the inanimate object above us, because the stares that are being directed towards you are starting to creep us out." Wake whispers.

Diamond blinks her eyes and stares at us in confusion. "Wh-what?"

We all laughed. "Oh never mind. There is no problem." I giggle, wiping a tear away.

Pearl stuck her hands into her training outfit pockets. "Well, we need to discuss this, right? I mean come on; this is a game changer, with this new rule. Alliances will be sprung up out of nowhere and I already know that the geek from district nine has already created one. They have some pretty uh, strong advisers."

We all glanced behind us, to see if any other prying eyes would try and follow us into our "corner." Nope, we were good. As a matter of fact, Rye, his partner Eve, the boy from eight and Jake from ten were all in the opposite side of the training room, discussing probably what _we _were just about to discuss.

Rust shrugged. "Don't see why it'd hurt."

Crouching, we all hid behind the wall that held the sword rack and we all sat Indian style in a circle. We all laughed; as Flint made some Indian chanting noises and mimicked a tomahawk throw, which Wake then fell over "dead", playing to his little joke.

Pearl clapped her hands together, wanting full, divided attention to her. "Okay, so we do know that there is our alliance of six, and maybe an alliance of four dealing with the outer districts. Am I correct?"

Diamond nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Wait a minute," Wake objected, "There are still 14 other tributes to keep track of. We still have both tributes from three, five, six, seven, the girl from eight, the girl from ten, both from eleven, and both from twelve to consider. That entire group could create something that every alliance would fear."

Diamond shook her head in disapproval. "That's a little out of the box Wake," she countered, "I do know that where Jake goes, Mako goes and if Jake is joining a team; you can bet his partner Lilianna will be hopping on as well. Cranston Ervack from eight will have his partner probably join too."

Rust seemed to agree, and decided to think of what else could happen. "Birch and Rose from seven will most likely join Jake's alliance, so we need to get them on our sides pronto. Ryder from three most likely will be rouge and stay solo as well as Velvet. Violet from eleven would rather eat a bowl of worms than say that she'd be allies with her partner, Culliver. I mean; have you seen how she looks at him? It's a total look of disgust."

"Well what about districts five and six," I interject. Due to the stares I received, I could tell that my allies weren't getting the gist. "Marie and Pablo from five, and Angelina with her partner Ford from six. Pablo was helping Angelina shoot a bow earlier today. Tell me that was not what I was thinking what it was. I mean, Pablo hit the target dead on. Then we had the joy of Birch and Rose showing us they're axe skills."

"Oh, oh did you see Culliver?" Flint burst out.

We all laughed raucously. Rust wiped a couple tears from his eyes, and dabbed them with his uniform. "Culliver collapsed! It was hilarious. Mako was just staring at him like he was insane. I think Mako has that fear of germs because his face was priceless when he found out he had some of Culliver's blood on his sleeve."

"You can tell he's not a threat." Diamond said between giggles.

Before any of us could ejaculate anything else, Birch Lido swung his head around the wall. "Hello Careers. I would like to take the time that I had heard every word of the conversation you just had."

We were all stunned, and Flint; who was the leader of our group, tried making our connections. "So would you like to join our alliance?"

Birch laughed. "Nah. I like mine just fine."

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to make my olive eyes accompany my face for intimidation. "Other alliance? Which one are you on?"

Birch looked behind him, seeing if people could hear his reply. "Rye's. It currently has me, Rose, Rye, Eve, Cranston, Jake, and Mako. We are trying to get Jake's, Cranston's, and Mako's district partner's to join us."

* * *

**Velvet Reque: District 8 Female P.O.V**

* * *

"NO!" all three girls, Lilianna, Nydia, and myself shouted at once in perfect; to never be repeated unison.

"Why not?" Rye moaned from the couch in the living room.

Currently, the ones that were already in Rye's petty alliance were trying to convince us to join them. And us three girls thought it was ludicrous. Of course President Ammadeus did not mean what he said. It's the Hunger Games! You do not come in these games to make friends! You come in these games to survive and kill, to save your own hide.

Jake threw his hands up in exasperation. "Velvet, give me one good reason as to why this is a bad idea."

Cranston leaned in, and I almost wanted to kiss his nice; pale face. "Yeah Velvet, tell Jake and I why you think the idea of an alliance is so cataclysmic."

I breathed a sigh of anger, sometimes I hate boys. "You want to know why it's a bad idea? Because that means we are targets to other tributes."

"Actually," Eve interjected from the dinning table behind us, "Being in an alliance can help a person have a higher chance of survival for the first week and a half because when attacked by a person or two at a time; there are more people to cover you and thus keep you alive. Since we have this rule, there would be no paranoia of each other betraying another in their group."

I wanted to hit her. Eve thought she was above us all, because she was smart and knew how to make decisions. "You honestly believe Ammadeus will keep what he said? He's a manipulative, conniving bastard and you know it!"

"Velvet," Cranston chided, "Language. Rye is only thirteen!"

I rolled my eyes. Lilianna bit her lip, absentmindedly brushing her midnight hair. "I don't know you guys. How many do you have so far?"

Mako did a head count. "Not counting me we have six. Birch, Rose, Cranston, Eve, Rye, Jake, and I. With you three; we'd have ten. That is far more than the Career's alliance."

Nydia smiled. "Well then, in that case; count me in Mako. I actually do like the sound of this."

Rye looked up from his position on the couch, the pillow messing up his light blond hair. "I told you it is a very eye opening deal."

Cranston gave Lil and I a look. "As for you two ladies? What is your answer?"

I didn't gave one moment's hesitation. "No."

"WHY NOT," Rye howled from the couch, "It's a golden opportunity! I'm sure as hell the Careers aren't going to ask you to join them, and instead you'll have all six of them plunge knives into your heart. When you scream, I can assure you that none of us will be riding to the aid of you. It will be your death, it will be your fault. All your fault."

The silence that passed us was eerie. I pursed my lips, the kid was very judgmental.

Even Eve seemed to be disturbed by Rye's little action. "Rye, that was harsh!"

"Well it's true! None of us would be saving her."

"I'd have to," Cranston objected, "She's my district partner, I'd have a shameful name put on my back if I were to leave her for dead."

I smiled. "Cranston, that's sweet."

"Welcome sweetheart." Cranston replied, although his voice was less than comforting.

Jake actually got on his knees and started rocking his enclosed hands back and forth. "Please, if you can; just think about it. We need to know by Friday, night of interviews."

Lilianna scowled. "Jake, get off the floor. You have any idea how childish you look?"

I nudged Lil in the arm and flashed her smile. I diverted my attention back to Jake. "Let me think about it," I say, "I'm not agreeing to it, but I'm not disagreeing either."

* * *

**Violet Knie: District 11 Female P.O.V**

* * *

"You are insufferable." I groan, placing a pillow under Culliver's propped legs.

"Why?" Culliver asks, his brown, pleading eyes begging an answer.

"You want to know why," I hiss, "You collapsed in front of everyone. You made a fool out of yourself! And, when you got up and had those freakish mute people help you back up here, you tried to ask Flint from two if you could join the Careers! I mean, immediately after you fall, you have the decency and the stupidity to do that."

Culliver's silence was satisfying, but my tranquility was easily broken when he spoke... again. "Do you hate me? You've said you've hated me."

"I've never said I hate you." I curtly replied.

"Well you just said I'm insufferable, meaning you can't stand to be in the room with me for more than two minutes. You may not say that you hate me, but the actions you do speak volumes on me. I can see right through you, and you are nothing more than a lying bitch, and you are only looking out for yourself." Culliver responds swiftly.

His response stuns me momentarily. "We-we-well," I sputter, "Of course I am looking out for myself! It's the Hunger Games Culliver, where President Ammadeus stated that we have to kill each other to survive, and of course I'd like to be the one who survives!"

"Did you not hear about that new rule with the alliances?" Culliver questions.

"Of course I did! I was right in front of Ammadeus when he said it. Of course I'm not going to abide by it though. Who would I make an alliance with anyway?"

"One person that you could be allies with is sitting right in front of you." Culliver snorts.

"Please," I scoff, "You'd be dead at the cornucopia in minutes. Flint would probably kill you for being ignorant!"

Culliver scowled, which was a rare occasion; and it made him seem quite scary. "I am tired of your bullshit Violet. You were very compassionate earlier today, when we were tying knots in the snare station. One simple mistake makes me seem like a weakling?"

"Yes it does," I shoot back, "The Careers were laughing all about it at lunch today. They would not stop going on about how silly you looked. They don't find you to be a threat at all."

"Well maybe that's what I want them to believe."

I stop my overflowing rampage of words. "What do you mean?"

Culliver laughs a little, his eyes lighting in pleasure. "Really Violet? I thought that out of all people, you'd know this trick. It's the easiest in the book! Acting weak for the cameras and everyone around you, but when they aren't looking; you strike from behind! Maybe I do intend on doing that tactic."

"Smooth move Culliver, telling me that." I scoff.

Culliver shrugs. "It's your loss."

I rise, to go back to train. I wasn't feeling like spending one more minute with this loser. "Whatever. You know, if you are to die at the cornucopia, I am going to just laugh in your parent's faces and say I told you so."

I made my way to the elevator. "You better watch what you say V. I just might be the one to impale you in the back with a knife before you even realize what is happening."

"Sure," I laugh, I step into the elevator and watch the doors close. I hear the sound of a pillow being thrown at the closed doors and I scoff. Culliver's pathetic attempt to retaliate. Yet, I can't help, but feel slightly troubled at Culliver's last words in our impeding conversation. What if he really does mean business and I am bleeding out on the grass of the cornucopia.

I shake my head, clearing my mind of any infectious thoughts. "_None of that V. You are stronger than anyone here. You are getting to let some stupid partner of yours get inside your head? Yeah right. That'd be the day." _

* * *

**President Ammadeus Snow P.O.V**

* * *

"That little rule of ours has every one scampering." Jerald hoots from the table in the viewing room.

Ammadeus cracked a smile. "Yes it does Jerald. Indeed it does. It's quite amusing actually."

"Did you see the look on Opal Swener's face from one sir? It was golden. I should of taken a picture!"

Ammadeus laughed, then thought of a better topic to discuss. "On a more serious note, who do you think is a serious threat between everyone in that room Donnor? Out of all 24 tributes, whose a threat?"

Jerald paused, and pondered on the thought. "I think Rust Idel is a threat because of how cold and calculative he is. I actually listened in on the conversations he has been having and one that caught my eye was two nights ago at the party; when he said to Eve Gladius from district nine that it'd be best if they lie to each other to get ahead."

"_Interesting," _Ammadeus mused, "Anyone else Jerald?"

The Head Gamemaker went through the tribute's in his head. "Flint Trieo, only because he has a sense of leadership with the Career pack and that he knows what's he doing. Birch Lido and Rose Blersa from seven are ideal threats as well, because; when I saw Birch Lido throw his axe and send the dummy nearly a hundred feet back, I knew he shall be scoring high with us. Cranston Ervack, although I haven't seen much of him, has decent abilities with a bow; he's fast, and he has a great memory. Eve Gladius from nine is just like Rust, but she's better because she has outstanding skills with a dagger. Jake Quipp and Mako Narcis are also good enemies, but we've discussed them both way more than we have liked to. Surprisingly, I have to say Violet Knie is a threat due to her cold stance on being alone, and ditching everyone. I mean, have you seen the way she talks to her district partner Culliver? And speaking of Culliver, Ammadeus; I have to pick him as well."

Ammadeus knit his eyebrows together. "Culliver Vaniz from eleven Jerald? Why him?"

"He's playing the weak card Ammadeus. You know he is. We can hear every word of every conversation in their suites, and Violet and him had a hard going out. Culliver may seem weak sir, but underneath; he's a strategist."

Ammadeus closed his eyes, and begin to sleep. "_Jerald, I have underestimated you. You are absolutely correct on who you're picking. I think I'll keep you around longer than a year."_

* * *

**Voila, that was chapter six, Who's a Threat. That title namely correlates with Ammadeus and Jerald's talk, and you know what I've realized? I've included them in five out of these six main chapters, while Eve, Jake, Mako and that group has been mentioned or in the scene directly in all six. Man, I give them a whole lot of love... so anyway, onto real notes; I am now in love with Rust's character, in deep fondness of Violet, and my heart is growing for Rye and Culliver. You know what? I was going to have Rye die first, but now I think I'm going to prolong his life. He might not be the victor though, can't say for certain, since I haven't worked out placements from 20th to victor yet. What did you think of Violet's conversation with Culliver? Both are heated and it is only fair to say, it'll get worse from here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you are all welcome because where I live, it's eleven and I haven't posted this late in awhile. I love you all! P.S, I go back to school Monday! NOOO! :( Bye! Wait! P.P.S, please vote on my profile what your favorite story from me is! It hasn't received much action and I'd love it have some more voters! Thanks!**

**~Paradigm**


	8. Chapter 7: What You Say, Is What I Do

**Hello everyone, Paradigm of Writing here! Today, all you lucky people out there get to read the new chapter seven, What You Say, Is What I Do. This will follow the second to last day of training, where tensions really rise and all. I'd like to personally say upfront that this is my favorite story I've ever written because I find this story to have a lot of personality with the characters and that I have just improved from my original works. I hope you all can enjoy this latest chapter, and I actually did update yesterday as well, with Chapter 6: Who's a Threat. So, I also have some news. I am going to do the second Hunger Games, but I'll be making it SYOT! I might change it I don't have at least 12 people create tributes. I do have an idea how I'd do submission forms and stuff, but I think I'd like it. It's called Death Under the Sky and will follow the 2nd Hunger Games. I already have my winner, the arena, the training scores... everything; planned down to a science. I just need actual tributes to scape the way the story will play out. I am deciding to include some P.O.V's you normally don't see or haven't seen much of so in this chapter you'll be greeted by Mako Narcis, Ellen Dosse, Marie Floss, and Ford Messing. I hope you all enjoy chapter seven, What You Say, Is What I Do.**

* * *

**Mako Narcis: District 12 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"Alright Cranston. You need to arch your shoulder, parallel to the target." Nydia instructs.

Cranston was agitated. "What do you mean, have my shoulder parallel to the target," he howls, "Explain, in depth please; what that means."

I grinned slightly, watching Nydia let her frustrations get to her. Her long, auburn hair was tied in a bun today; which was really complementing her slender figure; the thin, yet muscular arms hidden under the training outfit. If looks could really fool someone, whoever met her would be dead. I knew Nydia before the games, before all this madness. We actually had a life back at home in District 12, where things were calm. Due to the harsh destruction the Capitol gave us in the rebellion, we surrendered. Yes; we were called wimps and p****** by the other districts, but the entire district is a secret weapon.

Nydia and I were part of the brave few that, during the winter months; when food was scarce, we'd go into the woods and poach. Normally, after the Dark Days ended, it was now illegal to go and poach past certain hours of the day, but when Ammadeus Snow took power, it became illegal to do _anything _of those sorts. In fact, I've been caught numerous times by the ones that enforce the laws in our district. The officials, we call them Peacekeepers, yet they really don't mind if we poach illegally because, their meals are not funded by the Capitol. They do not get friends with benefits. In fact, they aren't even considered Capitol citizens after they are placed on a district's soil for more than five minutes.

The Peacekeepers do what they can to survive as well, and sometimes; Nydia and I would make out like a bandit with a few of the law enforcement officers in the district. Our Head Peacekeeper, Daniel Tracey; is the only one you do not want to be caught by. He'd shoot you in seconds, if there was even a piece of bacon hanging out in your mouth. He'd ask you where you got it and then, he'd punish you right there if you told him you killed some wild animal that was running wildly out in the woods, beyond the electric fence. You wouldn't want to lie to him either, because with his glass eyes; he'd read you like a book. The other Peacekeepers would just give us a second glance and hope their boss didn't know about their illegal trading with black market salesmen.

The last thing Ammadeus did to make the Capitol seem even crueler was to add an electric fence around the entire perimeter of the district, so people could not get into the woods and escape into the beyond. It was quite clever, for other districts, but for us; it's a joke. I had been listening to Eve last night, and she told me that she had disarmed the fence, but it used to crackle electricity 24 hours a day, and never let up. It almost made my district seem like a haven.

"Yo, Mako," Nydia suddenly says, interrupting my thoughts, "Judge his shooting."

She was referring to Cranston, for she had finally gone over how to shoot. Cranston seemed to be nervous, as if it was the end of the world if I were to say that he did an awful job. I shrugged. "What the heck. Go for it Cranston."

Cranston nodded, and pulled the bowstring back. His bicep muscle that was pulling the string locked in place, and he stifled a cry. Nydia hushed him with a reply, saying that it was normal. His breathing changed from a hyper mode into a more shallow, calm, steady breath. He released the arrow, the bowstring rapping across his knuckles. Nydia must have taught him good because I heard the twang of the bow, the whistling of the arrow. The sound that followed, when the arrow found the target was silencing. Everyone, in one simultaneous flip of their heads, stared at the arrow that was now wedged into the head of the dummy.

Cranston, not noticing what else was happening, picked up another arrow. He fired again, this time; being a little more at ease with the procedure. The arrow landed in the exact same spot again, this time sending the arrow through the dummy's head, into the wall. He looked back at us, and laughed. 23 tributes, all with their mouths hanging open; in awe was quite a sight to behold.

"Just so you know, I'll never be able to do that again." he said, throwing his hands up.

Jake grinned. "Sure, I bet my life you'll be able to fire like that in the arena."

"No promises." Cranston giggled.

Nydia tried forming some words, but she just couldn't say it. I heard a cry of indignation, and I turned to see Cranston's district partner, Velvet storm out of the training room.

"What's up with her?" I ask Cranston.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I did a good enough job to piss her off."

* * *

**Jerald Donnor: Head Gamemaker P.O.V**

* * *

"I have to tell you Ammadeus, that shooting is unlike what I've ever seen. You have any idea how that Nydia girl told him how to do that?" Jerald told Ammadeus, after rewinding the training footage.

"Well," Ammadeus commented, "I don't think he was doing exactly what Nydia was telling him to either."

Jerald frowned. "What do you mean sir?"

Ammadeus pointed at the paused frame where it showed Cranston about to fire the bow. "His elbow. Nydia told him to make it parallel to the target. Here, it is parallel to the farthest tip of the arrow. His trajectory was higher than Nydia's because she seemed to be a little distracted with the bow. He was shooting 15 degrees steeper than Nydia was, causing more leverage and distance. Cranston also held the bow back longer, and farther than Nydia, but that may be because he's a boy."

Jerald had to disagree. "I can't exactly accept the second reason as to why the shooting was impeccable. He isn't very strong under the suit, he barely has leg muscles to keep his feet from sliding everywhere when he shoots. A tip of luck, nothing more."

"Luck," Ammadeus said, his tone downgrading, "There is no luck involved with this game Mr. Donnor. Cranston Ervack is not trained like Jake Quipp or Mako Narcis, he doesn't have the mind like Eve Gladius and Rust Idel; and there is no skill compatibility with precision like Diamond Zrae or Birch Lido. He has simply adapted."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Ammadeus said firmly.

"Why do you have so much faith in him?" Jerald questioned.

"I just do."

"Oh that helps." Jerald scoffed.

"You want a real answer Jerald," Ammadeus snapped. "Because I can give you a real answer. The one reason I have faith in him, is that he doesn't have an ego. He had turned around to tell everyone he could not repeat those shots again, even if he tried. Every other tribute in there that is strong always looks like they own the place. They do not say to themselves how they could get better. Cranston took it a step higher by even owning the fact that he'll never get the same results! That's the difference."

For once, Jerald did not have a reply back. He was shut up, once and for all.

* * *

**Ellen Dosse: District 3 Female P.O.V**

* * *

Ryder seemed to be much angrier at me today, than how he usually acts towards me. Yesterday, for example; he was calm and liked chatting with me at dinner. When he walked in the door from lunch training this afternoon however, he decided to get all pissed and start cursing at me, simply because I asked him it went.

"I don't see why there is anything wrong with asking you how training went." I pouted, placing my hands on my hips.

Ryder, who was bright red with fury; slammed the refrigerator door shut and swiveled on his heel. "The fact that you even asked me how it went was enough. All day I've been listening to you talk, and talk, and talk, about the most random shit I've ever heard and I'm f****** tired of it!"

I felt my chest twinge in pain. "Ryder, that was hurtful; even for you."

Ryder's features softened, his face turned a little lighter; losing the heated blood in his cheeks. He combed the midnight hair of out his eyes. "Ellen, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want to admit something, and the fact that it deals with you; makes it worse."

Something my arm twitched, he had a secret, a secret about me. "You have something you want to tell me, but you can't tell me about it because it deals with me?" I asked.

Ryder nodded, and slumped onto the couch, which went perfectly with his hair, the couch matching my sheet of pallid hair. "Ellen, I'm sorry if I am acting off kilter."

I sat on the reclining chair, opposite of Ryder's couch. "Ryder, we are district partners. We can get through anything. Just tell me."

Ryder breathed, his sea green eyes trying to not match my salmon ones. "Fine. My secret is... I don't want to be allies with you. I think you are weak. I know how to use an axe. That's great for me, but if I were to join up with you, you have to be able to defend yourself. I can't see that happening. Tomorrow we have private sessions and you have nothing to show Jerald. Absolutely nothing. Even if you tried creating a fire, you'd probably burn down the tree next to the station. You are almost blind as a bat, needing glasses to see. I can tell you upfront that someone will try to exploit that weakness, and you'll be dead in a minute. The people out there want to kill. They want to kill, and will kill you so they can go home. That new alliance rule has brought up a new and even more serious ballpark. I can't afford those simple mistakes."

What made the whole conversation worse was the silence that followed, the aching that stung my ribs. When I responded, my mouth felt bitter. "Then I'll just try everything in my power to make sure I do show you up. Ryder, prepare to eat some crow. That crow, will have some nice shit on it; just for you."

* * *

**Marie Floss: District 5 Female P.O.V**

* * *

"Pablo, you are awfully quiet." I commented, taking a bite out of chicken tortilla wrap.

Pablo nodded sullenly, stirring his bowl of tomato bisque for the third time in five minutes. "Yeah. I know." he mumbled.

I nudged him with my foot, under the table. "Care to tell me why?"

"Not really."

I frowned, Pablo could be so frustrating. I knew him because we worked in the same sector at school, learning all about hydraulics and hydro power. I found it to be total nonsense, I wanted to be a builder, but we hadn't built anything in the entire district in over eighty years. Or at least from what my grandfather told me.

"Well, I have something I'd like to ask you about. Remember, a couple of days back when you showed Angelina how to shoot a bow? Well, she wants you and I to team up and win." I say.

Pablo scowls. "I honestly don't care what Ford or Angelina have to say."

"Pablo," I scold, "You always seem to be a spoilsport. Also, take that jacket off. You've been wearing it all day, and it's nearly 85 degrees in here. You'll be roasting. Take it off."

Pablo mutters something incomprehensible from his soup. I hear him, under his breath. "Just leave me alone." he hisses.

I stand up defiantly and walk over to Pablo. Grabbing his hood, I rip it off his head, bringing the sleeves off the arms. The entire jacket managed to be thrown off his body by one simple flick of my wrist. Pablo screeched, and tried to cover up his arms, but what I saw could not be undone.

Marks were lined up and down his arms, some fresh because they were bleeding, some old and had scabbed over. Pablo... he's depressed. He's cutting himself. I feel my heart rise in my throat.

"Pablo... why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper.

"Thought it wasn't important." Pablo murmured.

"How long have you been hurting yourself?"

"Long enough." he mumbled.

"Pablo, you need help. Go to the doctor down on the training room floor and get your arm cleaned up," I order. When he didn't move, I had to raise my voice. "NOW,"

Pablo flinched, and shot out of his seat. I looked at the clock on the wall, and the time read 8:50. I then remembered something.

"Oh crap! I forgot about Ford!" I shout. Grabbing my jacket, I race out of the room, barrel past Pablo; who was solemnly walking slowly down the steps to the elevator when I remember the floor for District 6 is right above ours. I kicked myself. Even though I was smart, I was dumb.

If that made any sense that is.

* * *

**Ford Messing: District 6 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"No! What do you mean he said no?" I yell at Marie Floss from District Five.

Marie held her hands out and made a hold up gesture. "He never really said no, Ford. He just said he doesn't really care for what you and Angelina have to say towards him."

I gritted my teeth, and drumming my fingers, stared out the window. Trying to contain my rage, I spoke without looking at Marie. "I shouldn't have ever asked you if you and Pablo would be up for an alliance."

"Don't say that!" Marie yelped.

"Why is there anything wrong with saying that," I question, "You just told me that Pablo could careless if he was to join us. He helped Angelina fire a bow perfectly, and I could teach him how to use a sword. It would go hand in hand! And now you are telling me he is depressed and has been cutting himself? How can, how could I be able to cope with that? I would not be wasting my time, trying to lug around some mopey teenager who is mad for hating himself. I just wouldn't be able to do that!"

Marie's voice visibly wavered. "Ford, you don't mean that."

"Maybe I do mean that Marie! I am the only one out of us four that can stand on my own feet and be able to wield a weapon. Angelina hasn't touched another blade or anything of that sort in over three days! You seem to be dabbling in spear throwing and maces, but you are too weak for that type of battle. Pablo hasn't done anything else to prepare himself; since he's been hiding in the corner for the past two days! I mean, am I the only one who is taking this seriously?!"

Marie was going to respond, but as my rant went on, she wilted into the couch. She mumbled. "I never said I didn't care. I actually managed to get a bulls-eye on the target in the gym today."

I knew I had struck rock bottom with my comments, I was passing off as an aggressive bully. "Marie, let me think about what I can do to help us. Tomorrow we have private sessions, and I don't think we can do much than make asses of ourselves. We do not want to be labeled as jokes."

"You know what Messing," Marie says from the couch, "I really don't want to be allies with Pablo."

I furrowed my eyebrows. It was almost as if she couldn't make her mind. "Why the sudden change?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. The more I think about it, the weaker he seems to get. If Ammadeus is really meaning what he says, then he will be killed because he isn't prepared for this. I don't want to be the one to kill him. Yet, I don't want to be the one to witness his death either. I think I'll stick him out and see how he hangs with the others. I don't think I can commit myself to someone who doesn't put half their effort back into it. I just can't. I won't. And that's final."

* * *

**President Ammadeus Snow P.O.V**

* * *

"You think you'll like what you're going to see?" Ammadeus asked Jerald, as he was about to go out of the viewing room, so he could go to bed.

Jerald paused momentarily, and turned to his friend. "It'll be interesting to see what the other tributes bring to the plate Ammadeus. Some like Birch Lido or Jake Quipp will be the dime a dozen, not many of them are the cream of the crop. I can say that the scores will be easier to determinate than others though."

Ammadeus sighed. "I wish I could observe."

Jerald grinned. "I'll have everything on videotape for you, so you can agree whether the score me and my fellow committee decide upon"

Ammadeus smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Jerald turned around to leave, then remembered something. "Oh, just wanted to say this to you. I'm by your side 110% Ammadeus, don't believe anything anyone tells you. Because what you say, is what I do."

Then, with that odd note, he was gone. Ammadeus turned back to the screens, and stared at the still frame of Cranston firing the bow, the same frame he and Jerald talked about earlier. Ammadeus pulled his jacket hood over his eyes and decided to fall asleep. "_Tomorrow will be the break you or make you moment. This shall be enjoyable."_

* * *

**That was chapter seven: What You Say, Is What I Do. I hope you enjoyed it and have picked even more favorites. Who do you think Jerald Donnor will be impressed by tomorrow, in their private sessions? Who do you think Ammadeus will be impressed by, and who do you think, in Ammadeus's mind; is the tribute to watch out for? The next chapter will not cover all 24 tributes, but at least the main eight and a few other stragglers if it seems fit. The next chapter also will be written entirely in third person, like how Jerald and Ammadeus's conversations are. This is so I can get delve into Ammadeus and Jerald's minds more instead of doing tribute, Jerald, tribute, Ammadeus etc... So, that's what I decided to come up with. How do you think Ellen will make Ryder eat crow, and why do you think Pablo hurts himself? Those two questions will be answered next chapter, which will be up this Saturday, or even earlier. Ta, ta for now.**

**~Paradigm**


	9. Chapter 8: Stereotypes

**Hello everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter in Capitol's Strike! I am trying to be a firecracker and upload as many times as I can. I think I'll try to do every other day with the story I am balancing right now. I am going to do Death Under the Sky two-four months after I finish this so don't expect it immediately. It has the ending that even I am surprised to talk to anyone about. I think you'll all enjoy It when it comes to that part of the next story. This chapter, the one with the cornucopia, and the one before the last chapter are and will be written in third person. It is so I can have a large scope without changing sooo many P.O.V's in a short amount of time because I show a lot of stuff, namely Jerald thinking and a few of the tributes and their sessions so that'd be a large training session by dividing up time per tribute. It'd be a lot. And this chapter is called Stereotypes because Jerald casts some people in a talk he has with Ammadeus, which also happens next chapter. It is namely called stereotypes due to Jerald's thinking the entire chapter.**

* * *

"How do you think you'll do?" Rust asks Eve, sliding next to her into the seat.

Eve shudders slightly, and scoots over. "I'll be doing something that no one will be able to do. It'll be ridiculous and Jerald will have no other score to give me than a twelve."

Rust smirked to himself. "You do realize that the higher scoring tributes will die first right? Marie said studies by Capitol scientists have concluded that."

Eve scowled, and shoved Rust off his seat. "That's a bunch of phony shit Rust! You know it too. Stay away from me and don't talk to me again. I don't want you to ever mention something like that to me. Leave me alone!" Eve shouted, then she stalked off.

Rust rubbed the left side of his chest, and shouted back at her. "You are only leaving me because you know I'm right!"

Flint examined Rust, looking over him anxiously. "You alright dude?"

Rust shoved his hands into his training uniform pants. "She better watch her back. Yeah I'm fine. Shocked that she would do this, but I can manage. She'll be first one dead, I know she will be."

Diamond laughed. "I am going to get a better score than her. She'll get a five and I'll have my eleven! She is going to wish she never crossed us."

A monotone voice blared through the speakers above the steel doors into the training room. "Rust Idel, from District 1, please enter the training room for your self evaluation."

Rust stood, and cast a glance back towards every other tribute in the room. "Time to show the world what I am really all about. Time to show Eve Gladius what I am about."

Flint whooped. "Knock em did tiger!"

Rust cracked a smile. "That's what I was born to do."

* * *

**Jerald Donnor: Head Gamemaker P.O.V**

* * *

Jerald sipped a small glass of red wine, the bitter taste tinting his teeth. He heard the monotone voice blurting out in the training room to have his first tribute come and show his skills. He looked up from his tie when he heard Rust enter and clear his throat.

"Oh my apologies. Please state your name and district." Jerald says, taking a swig of his wine.

Rust, who seemed annoyed that he even had to speak to Jerald; huffed. "Fine. I am Rust Idel, from District One."

"Lose the attitude," Jerald noted, "You may begin."

Rust bowed low from the lifted area of the stage and stepped back. He made his way to the weight station and lifted the heavy weight. He dropped the ball once or twice and Jerald frowned. "Don't worry. I've had this problem happen earlier."

Jerald rolled his eyes, and plucked a chocolate strawberry into his mouth. "_You aren't exactly impressing me," _he dismissed.

Rust dragged the weight to the middle of the room, and began to sway it back in forth in his arms. With a huge grunt, he swung the weight over his head into one of the sword training dummies. The weight bounced into the dummy like a beach ball, moving the dummy a whopping five feet. Rust looked up, helplessly.

"I can do-" Rust started.

"That'll be enough Mr. Idel. You may leave." Jerald interrupted.

"But, I-"

"Please go get your district partner Mr. Idel. Now!" Jerald ordered.

Rust's hand faltered in the air, and crumpled. "Yes sir." he said glumly.

Jerald watched the kid saunter off, his head down. "_I can't say you weren't impressive at all. I'll bend the rules for you once Rust, because you are one of the only ones to have not caused me trouble. You have lived down my expectations heavily though." _

The metal door slid open again and Jerald know was seeing the girl from one.

"Opal Swener, District 1!" Opal screamed from down on the floor.

Jerald winced. "Thanks. I'm sure to remember the name now,"

Opal made her way to the knife throwing station and found the same knife she used on day one. She ran her hand down the grip of the knife, murmuring nonsense to herself. Jerald cleared his throat.

"Anytime now Miss Swener."

Opal looked up, in shock. "Oh my. I am sorry! I usually get distracted by my own obsession with these knives, I lose my concentration."

"Your obsession? An obsession with knives? Please don't explain anymore." Jerald cowered.

Opal grinned. "Knives are my specialty sir." Opal drew back the knife and threw.

Jerald winced as the sound of the knife embedded into the dummy, the sound echoing through the gym. Jerald jotted down a few notes on the clipboard. "_Nice use of being distracted with the knife to make me think that you couldn't even throw the knife. I think you need to work on the technique that deals with knife throwing such as not extending your forearm past the knife's tip. I have to commend you with a new double-digit score. Rust won't be getting the same exact score you think he'd like to get."_

* * *

"How did it go?" Wake asks Rust, sitting next to him in the waiting area.

"Terrible." Rust mutters.

"Terrible," Flint echoes, sitting opposite of Wake. "Why terrible?"

"Because me weight bounced like a freaking bouncy ball! I f***** up and Jerald dismissed me immediately after that. Nothing I could do. I wasn't even allowed to practice sword fighting!" Rust yelled, throwing his head into his hands.

Opal walked through the silent, metal door back into the longue. "Flint, he wants you next."

Flint stood up and rocked back his shoulders. "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

"Like what?" Rust looked up from his state of mild depression.

Flint grinned a grin only he could muster. "Gymnastics."

* * *

"Mr. Terio, you're skill?" Jerald asks, sipping a new, fully filled glass of sparkling cider.

"Sword fighting sir, with gymnastics incorporated into the fight." Flint replied back, his grin slightly insane.

Jerald nearly dropped his drink. "Gymnastics? Mr. Terio, please explain what you-"

Flint was already prepared for his showing. He stripped his shirt off, leaving a bare chest. Jerald felt the heat rise in his face, trying to not stare. Flint grabbed the nearest sword off the rack, Swinging it around, like a pail, he found the perfect area to make an incision. He jabbed, released his choke hold on the grip, and did a side aerial. Over the five foot dummy! His legs, in the training outfit, were straight, the knees weren't bent. Flint had done his homework.

Flint reached over the dummy and removed the sword. Slashing twice, the dummy looked as if it was going to collapse. Flint grabbed the sword, and swung it high in the air. He turned around, held his position for a moment longer and then did a back handspring back over the dummy again. He grabbed the sword in mid-air, and sliced a perfect cut down the middle. The dummy, broken in three; with an incision lined down the middle, collapsed. Flint swung the sword back into the grip holder. He threw his shirt back on and bowed.

Jerald stood up and clapped, the noise reverberating through the gym. "Bravo Mr. Terio! Bravo! I have never seen someone do such a great act of gymnastics in my life. However is after you better be something else. That'd be all. Thank you Flint."

Flint winked at the Head Gamemaker. "No, thank you."

Did Jerald really have to write down on the paper that he thought that Flint was hot?

The next two districts, after Diamond presented were boring. Jerald sighed, yearning for a taste of entertainment. He never really expected it to come from Pablo Woed of District 5. What Pablo said before he even started his routine, was a whole new level of insanity.

"I cut myself." Pablo admitted.

Jerald blinked. "Excuse me? What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. I cut myself because I am in a suicidal depression. I've been that way for years."

Jerald, quite interested in why, leaned forward. "Can you please tell me why you have decided to do this to yourself?"

"Never really had hope in my self image. I mean, I'm the palest person you'll ever meet. The scars, with the bleeding adds color to me. I thought I looked pretty."

Jerald couldn't believe his ears. He didn't even resist the urge to smile. "Well, I'll be happy to let you know that I am very eager as to what you are preparing to do."

Pablo smiled, then he vanished the thought of doing such an act. "I was about to smile, Mr. Donnor. Yet, that's not who I am. I haven't smiled in twelve years. And you know what," he choked, "I am only thirteen. I've been acting like this, suicidal, depressed kid for twelve years. No one has ever tried to help me. All they do is ask all these f****** questions, and I'm sick of all these goddamn questions! WHY can't anyone see I don't want to respond back to you?"

Pablo was now on his knees, screaming at the ceiling. Even the avox nearby, wanted to help. Jerald felt a twinge of sympathy for the kid.

"You know what Pablo? Don't even do anything for me. I'll be fine without seeing anything from you. In fact, just go get your district partner Marie. I don't think I need to see any skills. You have already showed me you have a skill. And that's honesty. I've never met a person who even has one drop of honesty in their body. That's what makes you special Mr. Woed. You are dismissed." Jerald said happily.

Pablo, partly shocked from Jerald's revelation; leaped to his feet. An actual grin was wide across his face. "Thank you Mr. Donnor. Marie will be so proud of me. You're the best!"

Then, the kid from District 5, who couldn't find a voice for himself; ran from the room. Jerald grinned to himself. He found a true part of someone who couldn't do it themselves.

* * *

Jerald wasn't really impressed by the kids from District 6. The entire time he was watching the girl make a fool of herself with a bow; he was contemplating whether he was making the right choice in telling Pablo he didn't need to see anything from him. "_Can't exactly get his hopes up, I mean; he had decent skill with a bow, but he isn't the smartest tribute, and he certainly isn't the fastest. I'm a little worried he's going to run into the arena, guns a-blazing," _

Ford make an okay attempt to impress Jerald, using a double bladed sword like a light saber, hacking off dummies and test projectiles left and right. What was not so flattering was his attempt to even make a conversation. Saying that Jerald's style choice wasn't suiting or even fashionable spoke volumes. Jerald used language he never even thought was possible. Absolute reduction of points. Yet, Jerald could not shake the fact that he helped someone.

"_It isn't my nature to help anyone. No matter who they are. Unless they are of a higher authority like Ammadeus, than I shall not be an asset to them. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I mean, I've been sitting here for an hour and a half now, making myself the fattest person in the world, by eating these blasted chocolate strawberries. Meanwhile, Ammadeus is in his suite, having a maid or butler at every attentive need he desires. And in two days, these children will be murdering each other, for entertainment. It is despicable, but unless I really do not want to keep my life, I have to play by Ammadeus's 'rules'. Those stupid, nonsensical rules. He is making me a pawn in his game of who to keep and who to kill. I don't think I can exactly stay quiet on this. I don't think I'll even be able to live by the time this is over." _Jerald contemplated.

"Mr. Donnor? You've been sitting there for the past twenty minutes muttering to yourself. May I start my session?" Birch Lido from seven asked down below.

Jerald blinked heavily and rubbed his eyes. "Uh, yes. You may start. I apologize for being very inconsiderate at this time. I've been thinking on a certain tribute and how my actions may be leading to his death, or to his victory."

"You mean Pablo Woed, Mr. Donnor? Is that who you are talking about?" Birch questioned.

"How would you know?" Jerald asked, startled.

Birch shrugged. "Pablo came in very happy. Marie was belated because she has never seen Pablo so... jolly. He was beaming from ear to ear and made a note to tell everyone that he hadn't smiled like that since his ninth birthday when he had his first kiss. He went into the mirror and started crying, that he saw a 'beautiful' face as he called it. Marie had to help him up into the dorm and now, people are wanting him to be an ally on certain teams."

Jerald was beside himself. "My comment caused all of that?"

Birch nodded. "Yes. I'd like to start my axe throwing if you don't mind."

Jerald nodded. "You may begin."

Birch, in a fury; grabbed two axes and crossed them as a sign of death. Throwing as hard as he could, the dummies did the same exact thing they did in training. The two dummies flew back into the wall, and busted the wall. There were some shouts of indignation and Jerald could hear through the hysteria and alarm, Jake Quipp cry out.

"That's my Birch! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Show em what you got Birch!" Jake whooped.

Birch turned back to Jerald, slightly nervous. "Should I get someone to-"

Jerald waved the question with the throw of his hand. "No, that will not be necessary. Just go get whoever is next on the list."

Birch, slightly pleased with himself used the opportunity to walk into the newly made hole in the wall. Jerald heard a shout. "ROSE! You are on deck!"

* * *

Time passed slowly again, and Jerald almost fell asleep through Rose, Cranston, and Velvet's sessions. Rye's was... memorable. When Eve stepped through the cavern in the room, Jerald sat up in expectancy.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Jerald said eagerly.

Eve scowled. "Great for you. You have a screwdriver? Also, hand me the clock on the wall, and I need the tie around your neck."

"Excuse me?" Jerald flustered, flabbergasted at Eve's sudden demand.

"Just give me the items. You'll be shocked by the time I am done with the clock." Eve pouted.

Jerald huffed. "I expected you to be a charming, witty girl. Not a brat who has an ego bigger than President Ammadeus."

He tossed down the contents and reluctantly undid his tie around his neck. Eve scowled at the Head Gamemaker again. "Please shut up and let me concentrate."

Jerald was fuming. However, in no time at all, Eve was standing proudly, with a remote in her hand, admiring the clock. Jerald was a little bewildered by what Eve Gladius was going to pull out of her hat this time. Eve stood back, gazing at the clock intensely; as if she was expecting it to move. The clock, now had the screwdriver stuck in the face of the clock, and using the shards of glass to pin the tie, it made wings.

"Care to tell me what the clock will be doing?"

Eve smiled slightly. "I am going to make the clock fly."

Jerald laughed. "Even I know you can't do that!"

Eve made a hissing noise. "When people lack faith in me, I make sure that person regrets that they'd ever cross me." Eve pressed the button on the remote.

The clock made a whirring noise and sprung up, as if it had rubber legs. To Jerald's amazement and horror, the tie wings on the clock began to flap up and down, almost creating a whirlwind sensation. The clock had begun to soar into the air. Eve made it fly!

"You made it fly!" Jerald said, as if he was in a trance.

Eve grinned. "Yeah, I actually didn't think I'd even do that."

Jerald couldn't help, but smirk. "Wait a minute Miss Gladius. You said that when people lack faith in you, you basically hurt them. What happens when you lack faith in _yourself?_"

Eve's face clouded, her eyes became silent and stared ahead. The clock paused in the air momentarily, before crashing to the floor. "I really don't know what I do when I lack faith in myself. It's never happened to me before. I wouldn't know."

Jerald watched as she left the room, not saying a word. She never even said goodbye to the Head Gamemaker. Pausing from his action of eating another strawberry, Jerald walked down his threshold step and picked up the shattered clock. He stared at the screwdriver, it's solid, silent metal interior seemed to be flimsy, and now it could melt.

"_The shattered clock is like Eve's shattered heart. Or Rust's shattered heart. It could even be my own heart," _Jerald thought.

The rest of the sessions went without a hitch, until Lilianna Yi from 10. She just would not stop talking. She jumped from topic to topic, never staying on one for more than one session. Finally, Jerald had enough and screamed at her to just shut up and move along. She would not be getting higher than a five. Jake did what he was best at, kicking complete ass. What surprised him was Violet Knie and Culliver Vaniz. Both of them talked about each other in the rudest way possible, and Jerald felt as if he was in a soap opera for a moment. Violet tried archery and made a futile attempt at camouflage. Culliver was strong, to Jerald's surprise. Culliver knew the advantage of a hunter's eye, being a harvester for all his life, he saw things others couldn't. He was pretty decent with a sword. Mako did what he did best, just like Jake and that was to kick ass, even harder; with a spear.

Jerald had now been sitting in his chair for three hours. He had seen 24 tributes do their best attempts at being somewhat an impression. More people failed than the anticipated rise to the occasion. Jerald couldn't ignore the bitter sting in his heart.

"_Here I am, as relaxed as could be, deciding over one's fate," _Jerald thought bitterly, "_While those 24 pour souls upstairs are trying to save their skin. For a few Capitol citizens to make a couple of bucks out of them. It's despicable and intolerable. It's, it's, it's unbearable! I can't believe I even have to present these scores on a television screen later this afternoon. Some of their hearts will be crushed. I've already crushed two hearts today, lit a fire under one of them; and have sent many peoples hopes down the drain."_

Jerald screamed, and flipped the plate of chocolate strawberries over the terrace edge. The plate clattered against the floor, the echo was haunting. Jerald picked up every last bottle of wine and flung them at the wall, cursing out every person he hated, every decision he made that cost him dearly, and most of all, he cussed out Ammadeus Snow, for being the true bastard of them all. He, out of everyone in these games deserved to die and go to Hell. The same Hell where the ones who were going to kill would go, if they weren't going to win. The games had to have their winner. Not winners, but _winner._ Jerald knew, this alliance rule would not last. Ammadeus didn't have to change it. The tributes themselves were going to.

Jerald threw his head up at the sky. "I hate you, I hate myself! I am a monster!"

Then, he wept. He wept bitterly. He never stopped weeping.

He truly hated himself.

* * *

**I don't even know what to say to this chapter. I find it beautiful, yet horrifying at the same time. On the beginning, with Rust and Eve; it may not seem clear, but after the interviews Rust does something a little sneaky and Eve gets really pissed. So, his actions will be a reason to many deaths. What did you think of the few tributes I showed? I was going to show A LOT more than I did, but I wanted it down to a minimum to focus on Jerald's character change during the chapter. I'll have to showcase him more, for he has grown on me since I've started this and I don't want him to be just another Capitol citizen, if you know what I mean. I want him to be distinguished by his distinct distaste towards the Hunger Games as it starts to unfold, but all will be lost when the gong rings. It was hard for me to write him breaking, with the last few parts of this chapter and how his actions affected some of the tributes. So, on the talk of tributes; what do you think the scores will be? I am trying to go high for the characters we are very familiar with (Eve, Cranston, Rye etc...) and lower scores with ones that don't impress me. I will say this, because it is a minor spoiler. I am giving three of the tributes 12's. Who do you think they are? Doesn't have to be people I exactly showcased in the chapter either. Next chapter, Jerald will be talking to Ammadeus about some tributes and what they brought to the table. Also, the chapter will go back to First Person P.O.V's starting off with Eve, Pablo, Lilianna, Jake, Birch, and Rust; as the six who will be showcased. It may be length, it may be short. I really haven't considered the length yet. Next chapter, which will be by Saturday hopefully, is called Aftermath. Which basically is the aftermath after the sessions. So, it will be score time! I love you ALL! Ta, ta for now. Stay in suspense.**

**~Paradigm **


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Hello everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with chapter nine of Capitol's Strike, Aftermath. This is concerning what happens after the private sessions, and the whole scope of scores. I am very pleased with myself on this chapter, because it is one of my favorites, or THE favorite chapter I've made for this story, and probably will ever make. Were you pondering on who was going to get what and why? Jerald seems to be very unstable, losing his cool over a boy who says he cuts himself. Is he making the right decision though? You never know. This chapter has six P.O.V's, which I know are a lot. I did this to focus on the six characters I think I needed to focus on because, they're actions are very important to the storyline, and certain branches of how the next chapter is going to play out. The two first tribute P.O.V's are before scores are announced. The 3rd P.O.V, is Jerald and his dislike towards what he's doing. The last tribute P.O.V is when the scores are announced and its _Aftermath _that is going to play out down the line. The last P.O.V is President Ammadeus, and his certain dislike for Jerald and the choices that happened today. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you are satisfied because I spent a lot of time creating this chapter, down to every detail as to even how one strand of hair bent in the wind on Eve's head. I am this serious. Lol. Anyway, enjoy; Chapter 9, Aftermath.**

* * *

**Eve Gladius: District 9 Female P.O.V**

* * *

"Worried. I'm extremely worried." I comment, sending my nails deep into my skin.

"Worried," Rye says in disbelief. "Am I hearing you correctly? You, Eve Gladius; the most confident person I know, is worried about a little training score."

"It's more than that," I snap. "It's a lifeline to my death or my survival in the arena. This score will choose my enemies, my allies, and the ones I don't have to worry out for. This score means more to me than any grade on a test, Rye. My lifeline is going to tell me, and the entire Capitol if I am worth their time."

Jerald had hurt me, when he asked me what happens when I don't believe in myself. My test was going SO good, till that ignorant Head Gamemaker decided to spew forth his incoherent nonsense over a comment I made. My little remark wasn't even true! I simply was testing something, and it downed me for it.

"Well, what did you do?" Rye asks, nudging me in the side.

"I made the clock above Jerald's head fly." I murmur, sinking my face between my knees.

"REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!" Rye yells, his voice being louder than a thunderstorm.

"Will you SHUT UP?" I hiss at him.

Rye's face visibly wavers, his eyes darken. "Sure," he mumbles. "I knew you didn't like me. I don't even know why I even hang around you if you are going to act like the inconsiderate bitch that you are. I was simply excited at what you said, and you had turn around like that and smack the joy right out of it. Do you look out for anything, but yourself?"

Rye stood, and after sending a nice glob of spit into my hair, spun away. I groaned, and slammed my head against the back of the wall, not caring that saliva was sliding down my back. Now, I just pissed off my district partner.

Maybe my self image is off. I could be sitting here, sifting through my mind on all these problems; when the biggest one of them all is me. How ironic would that be for me? All I do is rely on my knowledge of getting under people's skin, and simply destroying them from the inside out. I am my own worst enemy, because I look too deep into what doesn't always matter. For instance, I think Rust is an absolute attention seeker, and will try to do anything to provoke me. I strangely, allow him to get _under _my skin and do what I do to others. It'd be pretty mind boggling if the thing I am so good at is reversed and instead, thrown at me as a weapon.

Jerald just had to ask me what happens when I doubt myself. The thing is, I had never doubted myself before he asked me the stupid question! Maybe if I wasn't so focused on the task at hand; which was impressing the Gamemaker, I should of paid closer attention to my underlying faults.

An underlying fault of mine would be compassion. I just don't give it. I actually still haven't forgiven Rye; when he pushed me a little too hard off the swing set at school. When I fell, I had scraped my knee, and blood poured out of the gash I was given from a good sized piece of jagged wood. It was the first time I had ever cried. It was also the first time I ever cursed at anyone. Great words of foulness spewed forth from my cave and even the teachers looked shocked to even know that such a calculative girl knew persuasive language like that.

I still haven't forgiven him. I haven't forgiven myself either.

That incident happened in second grade.

Another fault of mine? Love.

I can't love anything. It doesn't matter how beautiful it looks, does not matter if the pink and the blue created fuchsia. I could say it was marvelous, beautiful, and all of these words that meant that it was great. I never could say, I love it. The word love is an odd one for me. In my opinion, love is the opportunity to get to know someone else better. It allows you to give them a false sense of hope, that one feeling that seems to be real no matter who has it. Love allows the instigator to get a better look at themselves, to see the whole scope of how, of how... ugly they are. Love makes you ugly on the outside and the inside.

It eats away whatever heart you apparently had before you started to 'love'. To feel intimate towards someone, it allows you to crush every last bone in their body, to send them crying home to their mothers. No matter what you do, love dies. Love is mortal. Hope and evil, and destruction, and doom; those feelings and senses are immortal. They never die. So as long as we continue on loving, we continue on killing. Maybe that's why I am a monster.

Maybe that's why I deserve to die.

* * *

**Pablo Woed: District 5 Male P.O.V**

* * *

"You think Jerald will give you a low score because you didn't do anything?" Marie asks, concerned.

"No. In fact; he gave me hope!" I say, perked at the fact of my training session.

"How did he do that?" Marie asks again, her brow ceased in confusion.

"He told me I did something no one else could do, out of all the tributes he met." I reply.

"Well, what did you do?"

"I told him that I cut myself. I told him that, upright. I didn't wait for him to ask me questions. I simply took an opportunity and ran with it. He says I have honesty. Something no one in the world has. He said, even he doesn't have honesty."

I was genuinely pleased with my performance. Well, performance wasn't the greatest word out of the dictionary to use. I just wanted a peal of sympathy, as to where Marie turns the case into horror and immediate concern. I've been cutting myself for twelve years. You really think it'd hurt me to get stabbed in the arm? It'd feel like a little fly landing on my palm and being just a small annoyance to anyone around it. If anyone deserved a chance, it was me.

From day one, I could tell; I'd be the outcast, the one looked down upon. Not my fault though, others just see what they want to believe. Now, am I using my suicidal depression as a cover-up? Absolutely... not. I actually am very true to my own image and there is no game being played by me. If I was in a game with myself, how would I be winning? I mean, if I was playing a game, who else would be involved? Exactly. I am even confusing myself.

No, I simply cut myself to forget all the problems. So I don't have to ask for what I want, no trying for what I need. Being depressed is almost like the opposite of desperate. You want death, but it'll never be given to you till you are able to jump out of the hole you put yourself in. It simply makes you a better person, helps you understand other people more. Well, I think what I do speaks for itself. I am considered a psycho.

"Pablo," Marie suddenly shrieks, interrupting me from my thoughts. "You told _THEM? _WHY would you ever do that? Now, the whole Capitol will realize what a mistake you are and simply weak."

Her comment seemed to disturb me. "Excuse me? You just call me a weakling? For exposing my supposed 'weakness?"

Marie paled. "That's not what I-"

"I don't give a f*** on what you think! YOU never had any faith in me did you? You knew all along that I was going to die in some freak meeting with a tribute and you'd leave me for dead. You know what? Join Ford and Angelina's alliance, and then maybe if I am feeling considerate; I won't kill you! You know what? Don't talk to me. Don't even consider looking at me. I thought you cared about I felt. Well, now; I don't care if you die. You deserve to!" I scream at my district partner.

"Pablo-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get someone to tell me when scores start to be announced. I don't want to miss it. But, I'd like to come _after _you get your score. Just so when I ask, I can laugh bitterly at you and say; I told you." I smirk, then I swivel on my heel and stalk away.

Yippee for me. I allowed my emotions to the bigger enemy, rather than my heart. Marie probably didn't mean anything wrong in her statement, and it just rubbed me the wrong way. Well, it doesn't matter anymore.

I'll show them all, every last tribute; that they made the biggest mistake of their life, and punishment was going to be soon dealt. I am pretty good with a knife. My first target, will be the very sweet and fake Marie Floss, my own district partner. After what she just did to me, I am not going back.

* * *

**Jerald Donnor: Head Gamemaker P.O.V**

* * *

"Whatever we are doing, it's wrong. Whatever game we are playing, is against the rules. Whatever law we have created, we are breaking." Jerald blurts, the moment Ammadeus walked through the door.

"Excuse me?" Ammadeus clears his throat, quite surprised at what he just heard.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Ammadeus," Jerald roared. "I was in that room watching twenty-four poor souls battle their hearts out for you, so they can please the general masses. No need to coax me with any of that bullshit. One kid told me he cuts himself, and he told me he decided to admit it because he knew he was not going to win. He knew it Ammadeus. I saw the fear in his eyes, the hammer stroke was just preparing to fall on the boy at any moment."

"The point being what, exactly?" Ammadeus asks, still quite unclear on what Jerald was going on.

"What we are doing is inhumane to everyone on Earth, in Panem sir! We are having children fight for our entertainment. You expect me sit around and watch that type of monstrosity go on? You have a whole world of sense to be smacked into you sir. One girl made the clock above my head fly! I said a wrong comment and her heart just shrunk to the size of a pea. I had defeated that vital spirit she oh, so tried to keep alive. All I'm doing is ruining other people's lives. We have to stop."

"No," Ammadeus replies. "You knew what we were going to do a whole year in advanced, Jerald. I asked you if this will affect you and the answer I got from you was a simple, and clean no."

"That was before I saw the sheer brutality and the evil we are enforcing upon this land. You never mentioned 24 children coming here. I always thought it'd be maybe four, like a free-for-all."

"Really," Ammadeus scoffs. "You didn't hear my part where I strictly told you how many people were going to be here? Well, then you are dumber than I thought you were. And what do you expect me to do? Call off these games, Jerald? Because one soul thinks it's bad for society. This type of punishment installs fear! It lets those rebellious citizens in the districts remember how ungrateful they were, how inconsiderate they were of each other. We were the ones that fed them, protected them, provided them a home. I know you've never been outside of the Capitol, but each district was like the Capitol. Except, the Capitol is much larger than the districts, but that's not my point. My clarification on this is that, the districts actions, because they were selfish, and greedy; caused this doom upon themselves. And you need to leave. You have a job to. I suggest you get it done, and then you can go mope into the pillow upstairs in that penthouse of yours."

Jerald glared at the president of Panem for a moment, than realizing how futile it was to get into a glaring contest with the most intimidating men in the world; gave up. "No matter what you say, I'll still hate you."

Ammadeus shouted down the hall. "No matter what you say, I'll never forgive you. That's a fact!"

* * *

**Jake Quipp: District 10 Male P.O.V**

* * *

This was the moment of truth, who was going to get what. Jerald Donnor, are distasteful Head Gamemaker had appeared on the large, flat-screen TV in the middle of the bottom floor's living room. Jerald's face was bright red, as if he'd been yelling. His tie was undid, thrown around his neck carelessly. Whatever irked him, got our Head Gamemaker pretty upset and livid. Jerald tapped the microphone, testing the sound quality. His sand-pepper hair seemed to be matted down by sweat, his glowing, violet eyes seemed to be furiously engaged at staring at an object in an unseen distance.

"Welcome everyone, tributes; to the first annual, Hunger Games reading of tribute scores. I saw all 24 of you do what you thought would get you ahead. I was taken off my guard by most of you, so there can be a slight rejoice in most of your minds. However, there were a few instances in which some tributes dimmed rather than shine." Jerald commented.

I noticed that when Jerald said that, Rust had ducked his head down; shamefully. "_Huh. I guess he didn't impress the almighty Gamemaker. He's screwed." _I thought.

"To make the suspense even greater, I am going to announce the tribute's scores, by the number. I am starting at a one, then going to a twelve. Luckily, for everyone; there were no ones or twos. I did manage two threes from two very unlucky tributes. Alright, with the score of a three, from District 3, is Ellen Dosse and from District 10, with a score of three, is Lilianna Yi. Sadly, neither of you two ladies pulled my eye in an appealing way."

I looked at Lilianna and gawked. "What did you do?" I ask, shocked beyond belief.

Lilianna shook her head in dismissal. "Nothing. All I did was talk. Maybe that was my problem."

Jerald was continuing on the screen. "With a score of a four, from District 6, is Angelina Xoe. A little shabby on the arrow work."

Pablo's voice could be heard over the talking. "Did my bow instruction help at all?"

"No, not really." Angelina, the girl from District 6 replied back, nonchalantly.

"From District 1, with a score of five, is Rust Idel." Jerald speaks on the screen.

Rust lets a howl tear from his lips, and he jumps up; bolting from the room, swearing. "I f****** hate myself! Now I have no chance of winning."

Jerald continued on as planned. "We have four tributes with a score of seven, which means everyone has had to have impressed me somewhat to make it this far. So, first; from District 4 with a score of seven, we have Wake Pladto and Pearl Art. Both of them made that score. Then, there is Marie Floss from 5, and Velvet Reque from District 8. Congratulations to all of you."

I am momentarily shocked. Three Careers didn't even make the top nine, like it was expected. Marie Floss, the weakling from five actually managed to get a seven. Maybe she isn't so bad as I thought.

Pearl and Wake high-five each other. Flint rolls his eyes. "That is not going to cut it. Sorry."

Their gleeful moment is short-lived, as it was abruptly interrupted by Jerald; moving along as scheduled. "With the grand score of eight, we want to say; congrats to Mr. Rye Henderson from District 9."

Rye stood up, jumping up and down. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! I got an eight! Yeah, take that mom!"

Jerald straightened the tie around his neck, absentmindedly fixing it while he spoke. "Four people received the score of nine. All due respect goes to Diamond Zrae from District 2, Ryder Cole from District 3, Violet Knie from District 11, and Nydia Jones from District 12."

I shrug. The ones that did place a nine are decent. There were a few remarks made over the crowd. "I know I didn't get a higher score than Eve Gladius now." Diamond says disappointed.

Violet was biting her lip. "Is it even possible to not score at all?"

Jerald looked down at the paper. "We are now in the double digits, with a score of ten. Great job, Ford Messing from District 6, Rose Blersa from District 7, and Cranston Ervack from District 8."

Applause goes around. Mako suddenly appears at my side, scaring me to death. "Well, only the top five tributes remain Jake. I can't expect Culliver or Pablo to get this high, so maybe Violet was asking the right question, on whether people can actually not earn a score at all."

The final two numbers, 11 and 12 are most crucial. I am literally shaking in my training outfit, waiting to know who gets what score. "We have a whopping number of five people for the major score of eleven," Jerald says. "Wonderful show for all of you, and the five that got an eleven are; Opal Swener from District 1, Birch Lido from District 7, Jake Quipp from District 10, Culliver Vaniz from District 11, and Mako Narcis from District 12."

I grin to myself, an eleven is not bad at all. That has to mean Eve and Flint scored twelve's. No way around that. For the Pablo kid, I can't exactly guess if he really did score or not.

A grand shriek of anger bursts into the living room as Violet throws her hands up in fuming desperation. "_Culliver _got an eleven? He got a score higher than mine! How is that even possible?"

Culliver, trying to not to speak anyone, muttered under his breath. "Haters are going to get lost in the dust of the ones that steal victory. Haters are going to hate, they'll be the motivating drive I need."

The final number, the crucial, last score that can be given out. A 12. The golden rule, the tenth commandment. We all knew that at least two people were going to get it. Flint and Eve, that was already decided. Jerald decided to hurry it up and make it easier for us.

"Before I say who managed to snag a twelve, I will say that people are allowed to not even score on the board. So, do not find it to be the gospel if you are still left. There is a chance that you did not even make it on the board. But, the people who got a twelve are, Flint Trieo from District 2, Pablo Woed from District 5, and Eve Gladius from District 9. GREAT JOB you three. Very, deservedly so of that score."

The feed cut off, and there was a deafening silence over the room. Suddenly, Violet, the Careers, Ford, Marie, and Velvet all sprung up in perfect timing to point at Pablo. Then, they all spoke in perfect, to never be repeated unison. "How the hell did Pablo get a f****** twelve!"

* * *

**President Ammadeus Snow P.O.V**

* * *

Ammadeus's first thoughts were betrayal, the only word that could come to mind in a time like this. The silence that came after the scores being announced was almost needed. The moment Jerald walked in the door, Ammadeus was waiting for him.

"Before you even have time to explain yourself, if you do not cooperate in these games; as the role I decided to give you, I will murder you in front of every single tribute in the training room. Then, I'll kill that Pablo Woed kid from five as well. You better not refuse, or it's the life you have that people will be watching. Not theirs, but yours. I suggest you watch your back."

* * *

**Tribute Scores (For Confirmation- for you Dear Reader)**

Score of 3- Ellen Dosse (3) - Lilianna Yi (10)

Score of 4- Angelina Xoe (6)

Score of 5- Rust Idel (1)

Score of 7- Wake Pladto (4) - Pearl Art (4) - Marie Floss (5) - Velvet Reque (8)

Score of 8- Rye Henderson (9)

Score of 9- Diamond Zrae (2) - Ryder Cole (3) - Violet Knie (11) - Nydia Jones (12)

Score of 10- Ford Messing (6) - Rose Blersa (7) - Cranston Ervack (8)

Score of 11- Opal Swener (1) - Birch Lido (7) - Jake Quipp (10) - Culliver Vaniz (11) - Mako Narcis (12)

Score of 12- Flint Trieo (2) - Pablo Woed (5) - Eve Gladius (9)

* * *

**And that was chapter nine, The Aftermath. Feels good to be typing again! Dun, dun, dun! Jerald has been threatened for doing what he likes to do... which is talk! Ammadeus will go through with his threat if Jerald tries something like that again. So, how were the scores? Were the ones I gave deserved and if there was one tribute or even multiple ones who shouldn't have gotten what they received, just let me know in a PM or review and I'll discuss anything you'd like to ask me with these tributes. The next three chapters, 10, 11, and 12 are going to be fun. The final stage before the arena which is chapter thirteen (the unlucky number!) I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I start mid-terms tomorrow, the 15th and 16th, so there will be no updating. On Friday, I will be updating my new three-shot and my other popular fandom story called Cross Examined. Please, if you will; answer the poll on my profile! I love each and every one of you! Thanks, again!**

**~Paradigm**


End file.
